The Revival
by Oberon1211
Summary: Most people think that their destiny is what they are doing in the first place. Well there wrong. I thought I would be making movies and singing to my hearts content, instead I'm going to be the wizarding worlds hero Harry Potter. Look out world because I'm gonna change it for the better. (Select Weasley bashing, light Good-Dumbledore bashing, reincarnation fic. Might be graphic)
1. Prologue

Authors notes:

Hey guys I just want to say thank you so very much for enjoying this story. This is my first ever story so it just makes me super happy. If you guys have any ideas to what I can do with this story, please share them with me and I will try and cooperate them. Also, any songs that I post is of course owned by their respected creators and should be supported for their hard work and dedication. So anyway, let's begin the new chapter.

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The Revival

"talking" " _ **Spells**_ **"**

" _Other languages"_

Monday, July 30th 2016,

11:30 pm

I was currently driving back home after watching the last Harry Potter movie at the Starlight Cinema. It was my 21st birthday today so I wanted do something on my own first. I felt pretty bad for professor Snape since he was just misunderstood and I love the wands magic clashing together during the final fight scene. Anyway, I was about 10 minutes away from home when I got a call from my bro so I picked it up. " yo Dominick what's up bro?"

"Dude where are you, you're supposed to be here already."

He sounded pretty worried so I tried to calm him down. "Don't worry about it bro, I'm almost home. I'm next by that in-n-out by the light."

"Ok just try and hurry, mom said that there was something she needed to tell you about school or something."

Now I currently go to a 4-year long college with a master in acting and singing so I can get a pretty good job when I go to Hollywood. I got a weird feeling at first but I passed it off as just feeling tired.

"ok I'll be there soon, luv ya bro"

" yea whatever, see ya soon" you can hear the amusement in his voice which made me chuckle.

I hung up the phone because the light just turned green. As I was turning I didn't see the drunk driver that was running the red light. when he hit my car, I felt weightless. Apparently, that was why I felt that weird feeling, it was like a spider sense or a warning of some kind. I couldn't feel anything; all I saw was blood and gasoline. My vision was going blurry and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I prayed to God that I was ready to go to him but that I felt that I wasn't finished with helping the world. I prayed that if there was a way to help others still, to allow me to take that chance. I closed my eyes and all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Darkness was surrounding me as I was unable to move which is confusing since I'm dead. I mean why would I try to move if I was dead. I tried to open my eyes and I see a white light that was blinding. I breath deep breaths because it seemed as if I was drowning which was also weird cause I didn't think you needed to breath when your dead.

"July 31, 1980 at 12 o'clock Congratulations it's a boy and might I say he's got a big set of lungs" a deep voice pronounced.

I tried to look around but I felt too tired to do anything. I felt as if I was being moved a lot so I just waited until I stopped moving before I opened my eyes. (wait a second did he say 1980!?)

The women in front of me was beautiful with orange straight hair and emerald green eyes. " Hey there sweaty, how are you"

I tried to talk but I couldn't and I did something like a gurgle.

"He's handsome Lily, and just like James here all the women will come crawling to him like moths to a flame."

"Oh, stop acting like a child and be serious"

" I am Sirius"

She may have rolled her eyes, but I laughed because it was funny.

"Ok everyone, everything is in order, I just need the name for the little one here and we can get you out of here within the week."

I started to guess that voice was the doctor because I couldn't stop looking at the lady who was holding me to see for myself. I realized I must have been born again or reincarnated because a) I'm less than a foot tall, and b) the doc said I was born. The pretty women looked at me and I felt some kind of connection so I smiled at her. She gave me a thoughtful look until she radiated a sense of happiness.

She told the doctor " I have the perfect name for him" and as she looked right back down she said three words that shocked me to my core.

Johnny B. Good, 21-year-old, master of acting and anything musical has died and Harry James Potter, savior of the wizarding world was born. I was so shocked, I passed out.

"The little guy seems all tuckered out lils, and I'm honestly surprised at how happy he was. Normally I thought he would cry more."

Lily looked back at him and said "Me too actually."

Sirius looked at the little Prongslet and smiled "can I hold him please?"

"Sure, just be careful, and hold his head."

He carefully held him in his hand and smiled as he watched his sleeping godson. "Your going to do great things Prongslet, I can feel it in these tired old bones."

* * *

I awoke in some kind of chamber or office that seemed peaceful. Luckily, I was back to my 21-year-old body.

"You did pretty well for someone who was reincarnated, most people don't even remember about their past life so this is extremely rare."

I turn around towards the voice and my eyes fall upon someone with a long black cloak. Skin as pale as the moon. They felt welcoming but a shiver ran down my spine so I stayed put and instead I asked a simple question. "Your Death aren't you?"

He looked shocked for just a fraction but his face remained neutral. "How did you know that? Most people have to ask me who I am." He pretty much demanded.

"well where I come from, this world was a sequel of story books and a series of movies that shouldn't even exist. I do know a thing or two about the multiverse theory so i assume that when i reincarnated that i also either traveled through time or across another dimension."

She stood up a little bit straighter for some reason. "I'm impressed, of course I came here to explain thing but you seem pretty much under control. Also, I came here to show you a list of options of powers that you are able to obtain. However, you are only able to choose 4 from this list."

"Alrighty then let's see that list and see what we got here" She handed me the list and there were a lot of powers.

Natural Legilimency and Occlumency

Metamorphmagi

Read, write, and speak every language

Wandless magic

Multiple animagi forms (up to 4 forms)

Seer

Mage sight

Vella charm

Flight (without support)

It took me a moment to think things through but I was able to pike the four I liked. "I will take the multiple animagi forms that will consist of silver back gorilla, cheetah, horse, and hawk. I will also take the wandless magic, metamorphmagi, and language abilities."

"Interesting choices, and tell me why these specific four?"

"I can always learn the occlumency and I would fly with a broom, Metamorphmagi will help with having the not wanted attention which would bother me. While it is not in my parent's blood, and I already know the future pretty much, I don't really need to be a seer."

She smiled, or at least i think she did. "Excellent reasoning, now I shall check in on you every once in a while to see how you are doing. And don't worry I'll only show up in your dreams."

"thank you very much."

* * *

15 Months later

October 31, Halloween night. Normally I would be eating candy and wearing a costume, but unfortunately, I knew what today meant in this reality. This is the day I lose my parents, Sirius goes to Azkaban and I get left with the Dursley's. I find it very odd that these people look exactly like they did in the movies but I put it off as coincidental or reality bending to match the books and movies. But I know it has to happen so I wait patiently with my toys on the floor waiting for the inevitable to happen. I remember flying on my first toy broom. I was so happy and I felt so free that I hardly paid attention to my dad trying to catch me. I remember riding on uncle padfoot's back and accidentally peeing on him. It is with these good thoughts that it happened.

My dad saw Voldemort out on the porch. "Lily take our son upstairs, I'll hold him off."

My mom picks me up before talking to him "no you can't leave us James, not now!"

"There's no time, take him, I'll be right behind you."

Mom ran up the stairs with me in her hands but she got about half way up when the door burst open.

Voldemort faced my Dad and said " _ **Avada kadavra"**_ The spell hit him and my father dies right before my eyes.

My mother closes the door and puts me into my crib. That when the bedroom door explodes and my mom covers me from the shrapnel.

Voldemort walk in and turns to my mother. "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead … Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy …"

My heart broke seeing my mom protect me when I know what's going to happen. I may have prepared for this but watching it on a screen and actually living it are two completely different things.

He raised his wand and cast the killing curse " _ **Avada kadavra"**_ it hit her straight in the chest and she passed away.

He walked towards me and was surprised to see me looking straight into his eyes. He saw emotions running through my eyes and saw sadness and anger, but also a sense of peace for some reason. He shook his head in amusement before casting that deadly curse one last time. " _ **Avada kadavra"**_ but to his surprise it rebounded and struck him instead. He screamed in agony before he exploded with magical power.

The house was destroyed and so was my room but none of that mattered now. I knew they would die but it breaks my heart that I will never see them again until I pass on. It seemed like hours even though its only been like 20 minutes so I start to cry for their loss and the pain from my head. Wormtail shows up and I send him a look of absolute hate when he picked up the wand to his master and left. Sirius comes next and is devastated that Mom and dad are gone but is shocked to see me alive.

He picks me up and screams to the heavens "Do you see this James, you son just defeated You-know-bloody-who. Don't worry prongslet I'll take good care of you for now on."

He exits the house when I spot Hagrid approaching.

"h'llo Sirius. Dumbledore sent me ter pick up little harry here and told me to take him to the dursleys."

"Is Dumbledore nuts, he knows that petunia hated lily with a vengence. She despises magic."

"Dumbledore said he needs to be with a blood relitiv in order for 'im to be safe from them death eaters."

Sirius look at me to see what he should do. It takes him a while to figure it out but he reluctantly agrees. "Alright Hagrid you win, but take my motorcycle. It will get you there safe and sound."

As we were flying I look at this man and see he does has a caring soul. I will have to see if the old man is actually manipulative or if it was all just coincidence. We land at the house and I'm starting to dose off but I can still see them alright. Mcgonagal wearing her green robe looks exactly as the book described she had that school teacher look that makes you want to make her proud even if its full of worry at the moment. Dumbledore was even more so, with his silver beard, and purple cloak. He reminds me of father time or Gandalf. (I wonder if they have those books and movies here still.)

He picks me up and places me in the basket with a letter. And he tells me "Good luck Harry Potter" they then leave and I fall asleep until that fateful shriek that sets this journey in motion and where I start to work my magic.


	2. Chapter 1 Diagon Ally

July 30st 1990

10 minutes till midnight

(Harry's/ My POV)

10 years … 10 years of neglect, torture and abuse. 10 years of being constantly called a "Freak" and "boy" is very depressing. 10 years of planning to make this life in the wizarding, muggle, and goblin worlds better. No wonder Harry was always wanting to do anything to be accepted. Or I guess that's me now. At least I was able to use my past experience and new skills to my advantage. The wandless magic helped me cast powerful spells that were related to the Jedi or X-MEN, while silencing spells were used in order to practice my singing. I may have the world of magic at my fingertips but if I can't change it for the better, then I'll cut my losses and go to America to get a career in Hollywood. Meditation allowed me to create good mental shields but I was still trying to figure out what to use as a base form for my mind. I might just use the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarier from the Avengers Movie. A strong force field so no one can enter it and if someone broke through it the Helicarier would be invisible until it fired down upon the intruder. Multiple traps would be good if they ever entered it. It also allowed me to meet and talk to the animals for my animagi forms. I can't really transform into them yet because I still cannot figure out how transfiguration works but at least they were able to at least talk to me. As for the metamorphmagi ability, it helps my acting and musical skills when I can sound and look like anyone I want. Kind of like mystique in the X-Men comics. Of course, I had to hide my magical abilities from Mrs. Figg otherwise she would go and tell Dumbledore.

At least she has a piano. I was able to pretend that I'm learning from the public library and then play songs for her and her cats. As for the food, I was able to change the scraps of crumbs and piece of bread into actual food and meat. Talking to the snake at the zoo was a bit more exciting than in the movie when I saw it. They actually did say their s's like that, and was hilarious when Dudley fell into the habitat. It was a good Wednesday morning when the mail arrived. I still had to cook but I was able to hide it as actually turning oranges into a breakfast buffet for a few years. There still big, just not as much as when they were introduced into the story as a whale and a walrus.

Uncle Vernon as usual decided to be rude as ever towards me. "Boy go and get the mail, otherwise you won't eat for a week."

I of course had to obey. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

I walked to get the mail and found my Hogwarts letter on the very top of the stack. Of course, I "forgot" to hide the Bloody thing and had the Dursleys see it. So here we are in the middle of the ocean in the lighthouse where in about 30 seconds Hagrid will come knock the door down and I can leave with him.

Now how should I act around him? … I know I'll seem scared at first but then excited to be a wizard. I hear the alarm go off from Dudley's watch and I looked back at my drawing.

I said to myself "Make a wish Harry" and blew the imaginary candles.

 **Bang Bang Bang,** I jumped from the floor and headed to my hiding spot until it was time to see him properly.

Time goes by as he knocks down the door, threatens the Dursleys, and thinks that Dudley was me. When Dudley told Hagrid that he wasn't me it was show time.

* * *

(Hagrid's POV)

"I...I...I'm Harry" I turn me head to the left of me and I saw him. He nearly took me breath away. I saw his mum's eyes staring right back at me even if he looks like his father. He seemed a bit underfed but that could be fixed with sum food at the castle.

I realized I haven't talked yet so of course I answered him "Well of course you are … got something for ya, fraid I might have sat on it at some point, but I imagin it taste just about the same."

I take the box out of me jacket and handed it over to him. "Baked it meself words and all."

He took it and nervously tried to open it. This confused me because it was just a cake. I see him smile at the cake as he told me thank you.

"well is not every day a young man such as yerself turns eleven now is it?" I sit down on the couch and set the log on fire. He was a bit shocked as if he never seen magic. He puts the cake down and ask me "excuse me … but who are you?"

It was a good question so I told him the truth. " Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and grounds at Hogwarts, of course you know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry but no I don't."

"No? Blimmy Harry didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?

He looked very confused "Learned what all?"

"You're a wizard Harry"

He looked pretty shocked but that quickly changed to excitement "Wicked"

"You're not confused? " i asked him

"I always knew I was different, that it felt that I belonged somewhere else."

That put a smile on me face that did. "Aright then I should hand you your letter for your list and then we can go in the mornin. i bought a room at a hotel near the road so we can sleeps there tonight."

I grab all of my stuff and get out of there while the dursley were still standing there in shock.

* * *

The Next Day

(Harrys/ My POV)

It took us at least 5 hours to get from the Hotel to the leaky cauldron, Hagrid told me that I was famous so I stopped him before we enter.

"What's wrong 'arry"

I looked around and decided to act afraid and nervous. "I just feel nervous about what you said, about me being famous. What if they start to mob me? I just want to go in as someone normal so instead of introducing me has Harry can you call me James, just until were done shopping."

I saw how I got through to him because he seemed to be a bit more protective. "Now don't you worry 'Arry oh…err…I mean James, I promise ter try."

We entered the bar and got to the back, he did the pass code and my breath was taken away. I could literally feel the magic coming off in waves. It was simply in a word Magical.

But then I stopped Hagrid and asked him a serious question. "Hagrid how am I going to pay for all of these things… I haven't any money."

Of course I already knew what he was going to say but he doesn't need to know that. "Well that's simple ha err James, we go to Gringotts the wizard bank, Dumbledore here gave me this here key to take ya ter your vault, we just have to hand it over to one of the goblins and they will handle the rest."

"Can I hand it over to the goblins, this would be the first experience for me in the wizarding world. Please Please Pleeease?"

I also threw in the dog eyes just for good measure. If Dumbledore wrecked my life it would be here to figure it out. I must admit he put up a good fight but no one can resist the eyes.

"Alright … James I don't see a problem with that, but I have to say you real name at the counter before you give it to them alright?"

I shook my head up and down in understanding and he handed me the key. We started walking again but neither of us noticed the key glowing blue.

* * *

I walked with him into the bank and to the counter. "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal and I also need you-know-what in vault 713."

The goblin looked at me with its little black eyes. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

He seemed creepy but I showed my upmost respect to him. "Yes I do sir" I then hand it to him.

His eyebrows furrow and he frowns at it. "Mr. Potter if you follow me we need to speak to the potter account manager. Mr. Hagrid I shall fetch griphook for you so that you may collect the item from that vault."

Hagrid looked a bit worried so I tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Hagrid it might just be something my parents left me besides that vault."

He seemed to calm down a little after that but not by much. "Your probably right 'arry, I'll just meet ye at the front then."

We went our separate ways and after 5 minutes of walking we come to a large Oak door with the plaque saying Silverfang: Potter Account Manager.

The goblin turned to me and said "He will speak with you shortly, just walk in and wait patiently."

I bowed my head and said "T _hank you kind sir, may you gold overflow and your enemy's quake beneath your feet._ " I entered the office not noticing the shocked reaction of the goblin. As the goblin returns to his post his mind kept revolving around one question. How on earth did Mr. Potter learn to speak gobbledygook?

* * *

As I entered the room it looked similar to the Roman Empire design. There was a desk near the middle of the room with 2 chairs next to it. I took my seat closest to the door in case I had to run and waited for the goblin to come. Time seemed to pass by so I decided to sing a song that seemed appropriate at the moment. It was Go the Distance from Disney's Hercules. As I finished the song a deep like voice spoke

"Nice set of pipes you have, if you had time to practice singing like that then it must have been an inconvenience to answer our letters."

I jumped out of my seat because I didn't notice him and fell to the floor. As I got up and sat down again I asked "Im sorry sir but what letters? I just learned about the wizarding world this morning."

He studied me with his deep onyx eyes and nodded his head. Apparently their living lie detectors. "My apologies Mr. Potter, but I was a personal friend of your parents and I thought you may have been insulting not only me but our nation here at Gringotts by not replying to us."

I nodded my head in understanding and sat silently for him to continue. "Since the key confirmed your arrival we will be able to talk about how to proceed from here. You are the last of the potter line, therefore you are able to claim the head of house ring so that you may be recognized as the head of the house. But for now we need to perform a inheritance test so that we may confirm who you are and what is needed to be done."

I kind of paled a bit and asked "what do I need to do?"

He smiled a kind and gentle smile. "Don't you worry Mr. Potter all we need you to do is prick your finger and drop some blood onto this silver dish."

He put on the desk a silver Bowl with marking all around it. Handing me his dagger I pricked my finger and put some blood into the bowl. It took a few seconds but the bowl glowed green and a document fell from the ceiling onto the desk. "Since it has recognized you, the goblins produced a document filled with everything you need to know."

Handing me the document I took it with shaking hands because it doesn't really say how much he had in either of the books or movies. As I opened it and read the line for the amount of money I had, I nearly passed out.

Harry James Potter (son)

James Charles Potter (Father)

Lily Marie Potter ne Evans (mother)

Sirius Orion Black (Godfather thru godfather ritual)

Vault(s) number(s)

987,456,015,016

Estimated amount

498,369,785,125 Galleons

968,485 Sickles

250,000 Knut

Investments

The Daily Prophet 60% of the shares

Gringotts 10%

Hogwarts 50%

House(s)

Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (thru Father)

Heir to Ancient and Noble House of Black

Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (thru Father)

Ancient and most Noble House of Ravenclaw (thru Mother)

Block(s)

20% Horocrux (resides in scar)

30% Blood wards (casted by Dumbledore)

50% Magical block (performed by Dumbledore)

5 Betrothals must be acknowledged

Will Of James and Lily Potter (Sealed until accepted as head of house by Albus Dumbledore)

I wanted to see if Dumbledore was steeling from me so i asked "Have i or my magical guardian made any withdraws during the last 10 years."

"There was a 5,000 galleon deposit that was in the form of checks that was then sent to a Number 4 Private Drive, in Surry.

Ok so far so good. While trying to reign in my emotions I asked "How do I accept the houses and if so can we make sure that it is a secret until i reveal myself as such?"

"We will retrieve the rings while visiting your family vault. Once that's done we can then proceed with the will. As being the last member of 4 out of the 5 houses that will make you automatically emancipated and considered an adult in the wizarding society. As to the secrecy we can most definitely do so."

We left the room and climbed upon the cart that will take me to the vault. It was going pretty fast but I wanted to get there faster. "Can this thing go any faster?"

He seemed a bit surprised but that quickly changed to a grin. "Normally people say to slow down, you are an interesting customer Mr. Potter"

And just like that we doubled in speed going at least 100 mph. We arrived at the vault and exited the cart."All you need to do is place your hand upon the door Mr. Potter and it will let you inside."

I did so and once it opened, it was simply magnificent. Mountains of gold and silver, swords and knives hanging upon the walls and a small box with a note besides it.

"These are the House rings, Betrothal rings and Wedding Rings. One side is for the head of house and the other side is for the future Lady Potter. Be warned... the Betrothal rings are magically made to specifically share every memory with the other. Many witches have only wanted to marry us for the name so it is for that reason we had them made for this specific reason." It read.

As I opened the box I gasped. The rings were gorgeous and beautiful. I placed the house ring, the Ravenclaw ring, and the Gryffindor ring upon my finger while saying the magical oaths and hid them from plain sight. I then asked Sharpsword for a bag that I may contain some gold. He graciously gave me one and I put as much gold and silver as I possibly felt was worth the trip. We entered the carts again and went back to the office.

"Now we may proceed with the will. Your parents wrote it upon a memory crystal and paper as well, which would you like?"

"Both please, I'm am well aware they might say the same but I have a bad feeling about this and I think that I will need them."

"Very well Mr. Potter, as you wish."

He placed the crystal into the viewing device and activated it. It reminded me of a hologram similar to star wars. Seeing my Parents again had me crying but it was their parting words that made me proud to have been their son.

Mom says "Hello Harry, if you're watching this it means that we have passed on. I know that you didn't really have the chance to know us but I hope that Uncle Padfoot was able to take care of you. If not then that means that Peter Betrayed us and now you would have been sent to either to your Godmother Alice Longbottom, your Godfather Sirius Black, or to Remus Lupin. Under NO circumstances shall Harry be placed under one Petunia Dursley unless there is no other choice."

My dad then takes over and says "We love you so very much and we want you to know that we are so very proud of you no matter what you do. If you have a girlfriend make sure you hold on to her, she might be a keeper."

Tears were in my eyes after that but I had to forge on. I looked at the will that was printed and asked Sharpsword if he can give me a copy of the will to hold on to. "Of course Mr. Potter however it requires a 20 galleon fee."

I paid him the gold and asked it that was everything. He said "For the moment, until the will is completed we won't know how to proceed." I stood up and walked to him offering my hand. " _Thank you master Sharpsword, may your gold multiply and your enemies quake in fear_." Although he seemed shocked at my response, he shook my hand.

As I was about to leave he shouted "WAIT, we almost forgot about the magical block and horocrux in your scar."

I thought about it for the moment and told him "I will come by tomorrow in order to remove the taint and block, but for now I must return to my friend Hagrid. "

I think for just a second and say "I would also check any of the death eater vaults just in case there is also a Horocrux in the vaults as well. I'm not sure what they are exactly, but if its dark magic then its better gone.

I then left Gringotts and I began our shopping.

* * *

Now everything was back on track or so I thought it was. I realized things had changed when I went to get my new pet. As I entered the store it was quite small for the animals in here. As I started looking at the owls, I felt something land on my shoulder. I froze so that I didn't seem threatening in any way. As I carefully looked to my shoulder, I gasped in awe. It was a beautiful bird that shined like glass or ice. Its feathers an icy blue and its eyes like crystals. I looked into its mesmerizing eyes and it thrilled a tune that seemed peaceful. It snuggled up to me and it was ticklish when I petted its belly.

"That's an Arctic Phoenix you have on your shoulders boy. Very rare around here and she's been waiting for a new master for at least 10 years now."

I was too busy looking at the Phoenix to be startled but that comment about it waiting for ten years had me pause for a second. I came into this world about 10-11 years ago, so does this have anything to do with my past?

I look to the shop keep and asked "How much do I need to pay for food and supplies?"

She thought for a moment and then brought all the items to the desk. "The Phoenix is free since the only way to get one is to bond with it however the supplies will cost 50 Galleons."

I gratefully paid and had her in the cage. I looked at her and said "Don't worry girl, I'll take you out when we get home. I promise." She thrilled a tune and we went our merry way. It was then that I realized that Hedwig never came into the story now. I felt kind of guilty but then I thought everything happens for a reason. Maybe the fates are helping me out. Our final stop had us get the wand that was meant for me. 2 hours later we arrive at the wand Harry gets in the movie. It's a perfect match, and it was a shocker, because I thought that it wouldn't chose me. I guess me and Harry are more similar than I originally thought. We finished the trip and Hagrid sent me home.

Step one of my amazing multi-step plan was a huge success. Tomorrow would be step 2.

I brought my pet Phoenix up on my bad and had it facing me. "Alright then before I let you go hunting outside for dinner I need to name you." I had to think for a moment while I was watching her feathers reflecting the lamp light. At that moment, inspiration hit me and I dubbed her Aurora, as in the Aurora Borealis or from the movie Sleeping Beauty. As she went to go hunt I went to bed and instantly fell asleep.

(The Next Day)

As I awoke from my slumber, I made a mental check list of what I needed to do today. I took my shower, got dressed, and woke up Aurora so she can teleport me to the ally. Now as I was heading to the door Uncle Vernon stood in front of me. "Where do you think you're going boy?"

I looked at him and replied "I'm going to Diagon ally for a couple of errands. I'll be back before dinner."

His face turned red and he basically shouted "you're not going anywhere until everything is done."

I just ignored him and motioned my friend to teleport us now. We left in a whirlwind of snow and it was very cool.

I used my metamorphmagi powers to change my hair and moved the scar into my hair so no one will recognize me. " _Ok girl I need to do some things, so go ahead and fly around until I call you_."

Through the bond we made last night we have been able to talk to each other. " _Yes master, as you wish_."

While she left I approached the bank, changed back to my normal form, and went up to one of the goblins. "Hello, I would like to see my Potter account manager please."

He looked at me and said "Of course sir, right this way."

I go through the motions again, I greet him, and now to business. "Now we should be done with removing everything within 7 hours. Of course it might be extremely painful. We have also done what you have suggested and have found another Horocrux within a vault. You have gained 33% of the contents for the finders fee. If you would like to stay and watch the procedure than that is fine."

I nodded my head signaling that I understood.

"Now please follow me to the chamber so that we may check your health and then we can begin the ritual."

"it would take forever to go to other properties so I asked " is there a way to find more of these Horocruxes? I would hate to think that there are more out there like this in my scar."

"There may be a way that we can turn the horocrux from your scar into a tracker. it has never been done before but neither has there been a living container for one."

I followed him through the doors and close them behind me.

* * *

After the ritual I felt alive and free. My abilities became more precise and less taxing on my body after removing the Horucrux and blocks. Although my power seemed to be a bit too much so I reigned in about 75 percent of my magic. The goblins wanted to heal all of my scars on my back and body but i denied them that stating that although it was torture, it was a reminder of what not to become and that they were battle scars in a sense. They reluctantly gave up but insisted i take nutrient potions so that i can return to my natural size and weight. with that i can agree. I decided that I need a lot of books and clothes in order to learn the rules and culture for this world so I put on my disguise and purchased a library trunk with a password and everything. Anti-theft, featherweight charms, extension charms, ext. Cost me 120 galleons, but it was worth it. Buying all of the books took a while but since I'm a speed reader and I have a good memory due to the occulemcy shields, I can definitely learn all there is on how to be a proper lord.

While buying my books I saw a girl whose bushy brown hair is easily recognizable. I hastily left the shop before she sees me because I don't want to meet her yet, it has to be on the train so step 3 could take place. I then face palmed my head cause i forgot that i was still in my disguise.

I call aurora with a whistle and she came to me in an instant with her teleportation. She lands on my shoulder and I told her " _Showoff_." She nibbled my ear affectionately because she can tell I was impressed. I asked her to take me home and once I arrived i changed myself back to normal with the faded scar and I did everything that I needed to do. The next couple of days pass by as my head throbs with pain. 20 books worth of knowledge crammed into my skull can give you a major headache. Now all I need to do is sort out the information. I knew it was time to leave tomorrow so I went into the living room and announced "I shall be leaving here tomorrow. There is no need to take me because I will be teleporting there." They looked at me with either red faces or white through fear of me using magic.

Uncle Vernon shouted "Fine just don't leave any Freakiness when you leave."

I nodded my head and went back up stares so that I can organize my thoughts. 3 hours later and I finished with all the info that I needed to sort through. Its a good thing that time is basically shortened in my mind. Felt like days since i started.

As I lay in bed gently falling asleep, my mind thinks "Look out Hogwarts, because things are about to change."


	3. Chapter 2 Kings Cross and Sorting

Authors Notes:

Hey guys I just want to say thank you so very much for enjoying this story. This is my first ever story so it just makes me super happy. If you guys have any ideas to what I can do with this story, please share them with me and I will try and cooperate them. I also started to make the character POV as (My POV) instead of (Harry's/My POV) to make it less confusing. Also, any songs that I post is of course owned by their respected creators and should be supported for their hard work and dedication. So anyway, let's begin the new chapter.

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

(My POV)

I awoke to the Alarm Charm that I had set to 9:30. As I got ready for my trip to the station I had a major decision to make. Do I go directly onto the train station or do I try and see about the Weasleys? It didn't take me long to decide that I was going on the train first, Ron was always a jerk whether it was to Hermione personally or anyone else for that matter. It also seemed a bit fishy as to how they met. I mean how does someone forget where the station is if she had 5 of her sons go to Hogwarts in the first place. I got dressed in my Regency era like clothing so i look formal, and some clothing to show the professor my ideas for modernizing the wizarding world uniforms.

I shouted to Uncle Vernon "I'm leaving now. I'll see if I can find a way for us to see each other less for both the winter holiday and for the summer." I then asked Aurora to teleport my trunk and myself onto the train station.

Once we reached the station I turned my head towards her and said " _You can go ahead and fly to the castle if you want. I'll call for you if I need anything_ "

She seemed to think for a moment and said " _As you wish master, it would be nice to stretch my wings instead of teleporting everywhere_."

" _Can you please stop calling me master? Were friends so you can just call me Harry_." I said exasperated.

" _Of course, mast … err I mean Harry_." And then she flew off.

As I was about to get on the train, I see Hermione with her parents and watched her struggle with her trunk. I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her and to meet her parents. Of course, it could seem as if I was some creep but I took my chances.

I walk up to them and asked "Excuse me but would you like some help with that?"

All three grangers turned towards me and the Parents gave a small smile of appreciation. Mrs. Granger said "That's very kind of you, we would very much appreciate it. You see this is our first time here with all this magic since our daughter is the only one magical in the family. My name is Emma and this is my husband Dan."

I shook each of their hands and said "No problem at all." I used my wandless magic to levitate the trunks beside me and told Hermione "I'll try and find a cart for us if you don't mind sharing one." I walked into the train to one of the carts, but before I went any further I stuck my head out and added "Oh and my name is Harry" with a smile because it was worth the looks on their faces as they watch the trunks follow me.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I can't believe my day so far. First it took forever just to get here onto the train station even if we arrived early, then the trunks themselves were too heavy for me. I had to literally drag them across the floor but thankfully that boy asked if he could help us. He looked like Royalty or from someone from one of my pride and prejudice books, i wasn't sure if he could lift anything but when he just waves a hand and the trunks just follow him, it was truly impressive. And his eyes … a deep emerald green, that seemed to show you love, bravery, and a sense that he will protect you from any harm no matter what.( _Why am i thinking like this. This is not some sort of fairy tale book_ )

Apparently, I started to blush when he smiled at me because Mum gave me a knowing look. "Alright then, well see you during the winter break. Make sure you write to us and be sure to brush your teeth twice a day."

"And make lots of friends princess." My father says.

I role my eyes and gave both my parents a tearful hug. "OK mom, dad … I'll miss you guys." I got onto the train at the last minute and waved them goodbye until I couldn't see them in the distance.

As I walked through the corridor, I started to hear a faint voice in the distance. It grew louder the closer I got to it. They appear to be singing and they sound really good. It ended for a few seconds until a new song seemed to start. I slowly and quietly start to open the apartment and I find myself shocked that the boy I...I mean Harry is playing music and singing with his Guitar. Where did he get one from in the first place? Anyway, he seemed to be in some sort of trance so i sat down and waited to hear the lyrics.

(My POV)

I knew Hermione would take her time so I decided to practice singing with my guitar. I shrunk it at the Dursley's and grew it back to normal size when I came in here. I sang my different tunes with my voice and I decided to do a song by Bruno mars. (That is if he exists it this reality, and if he does it's not like he can find out.) So, I started playing my guitar and sang with all the emotion I could into the song.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,

I'll be the light to guide you

ooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Whoa, whoa

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song Beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will Remind you

Ooh

Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like four three two

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh

Yeah, yeah

you will always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go

Never say goodbye

You know you can Count on me like one two three

I'll be there

And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

As I was about to play another song, I hear someone silently crying. I open my eyes and see Hermione with tears running down her face. I felt a bit guilty because my emotions tend to flare out magic when I play my music so I said "Sorry about that. My magic tends to bend and flare with my emotions when I sing songs or play my music."

She wipes away her tears and said "no no it's ok, it was really beautiful."

Since I don't really get any feedback I blushed from that compliment.

She then asks "How do you sing like that? The voice you use now and the one you used to sing sound completely different."

I knew she was smart but when you experience the real deal its very surprising.

I said "I have been able to change my voice or how I look since I was 8 years old. One day, my aunt chops off all my hair and the next day it all grew back. I've been looking at transfiguration books, but haven't found anything yet. I hope to ask the teachers themselves or go to the library if they have one. of course i ts fun to do impressions of people."

She seemed shocked at first but then she seemed to be excited for some reason. "Can you do an impression of 007?"

I laugh a really long laugh and said "Yes but I have trouble becoming an adult for him. Probably because I haven't mastered it yet or cause im still young, but I can try."

I focus on my vocal cords and imagine sounding like James Bond. I then look at her right in the eyes, put a figure to my ear, and say "M16 this is special agent 007, also known as James Bond, I have infiltrated their transportation unit and will begin gaining intelligence from this secret wizarding society."

She bursts out laughing and I join her as well for a while.

We grew into a comfortable silence for a while but then she seemed to remember something at the moment "Im sorry but i forgot to introduce myself."

She sticks her hand out and says "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you."

I decide to put on some of my charm so instead of shaking her hand i turn it and kiss her knuckles like they do in those movies. "Harry Potter, and its a pleasure to meet you."

She blushes from my action after i release her hand but then realizes what my name was. "Are you really Harry Potter, because I read all about you in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

MY face darkens with grief, but I look out the window and I answer her anyways. "No you only read about the boy-who-lived not the real me, as for those books i dont know what they say about me because i never read them nor do i plan too."

She seems shocked. "But why? I think I would want to know everything about myself."

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

He looks into my eyes and all I see is sadness in them. He isn't crying but it's as if all the fire in his soul just went out. It broke my heart to see him like this even though I just met him.

He tells me "There are about a few reasons why I wouldn't want to read them. Number one is because I never even knew I was a wizard only up until about a week ago, so the books that say I probably gave an interview or has seen it happen is most likely a lie. Number 2 is because no one was there that night on Halloween so they can't tell you accurately what happened that night. And the last reason is because I wouldn't want to be constantly reminded that even though I survived, it was actually my parents that are the heroes of the wizarding world."

I went over to his side and hesitantly gave him a tearful hug. I felt him stiffen up a bit but after a few seconds he starts to relax a bit. "Thank Hermione I needed that"

"Your welcome Harry and i'm sorry that i brought it up. when you explain it like that I probably wouldn't want to read them as well."

I go back to my seat and watch the scenery for a while. 30 minutes later, a round Faced boy pops into the compartment and nervously asks "ha … hav… have you seen my toad anywhere? I lost him."

Harry seems to focus in on him as if he had a lost relative show up.

He says "No we haven't, but if you wait in here for a minute I can go get a prefect to summon it for you." He gets up and walks away from us.

The shy boy sits across from me and seems to be shaking with fear so I try to help him out. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

He seems to calm down a little bit. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

A few minutes' pass by and Harry comes back with a little green toad in his hand. "Hey, is this your toad?"

Neville jumped out of his seat with absolute joy in his eyes. "Trevor! Thank you so much. My names Neville, Neville Longbottom."

* * *

(My POV)

I smile back at Neville with a genuine smile. "Harry Potter, Nice to meet you as well Neville. Do you happen to know what house you will end up in?"

His first reaction was shock towards my name but then he slumps his shoulders in depression cause of my question. "No not yet, my family thought I was going to be a squib until my uncle accidentally dropped me off of the roof. It might all be a big mistake and I don't get sorted in at all."

I think for a moment before I answer. "I think you would be in Gryffindor"

He looks at me as if I'm nuts "Are you nuts, how am I a Gryffindor?"

I start to pet Trevor while I say "Because when other people would try to find their pet instead of asking for help, you swallowed down you fear and asked people if they have seen your little friend here. Bravery doesn't just mean facing danger or proving your worth, but that you stand up to others in a time of need and to protect those who you love and respect from the people that are trying to tear you down."

He sits back down thinking about what I said to him. "What about you Hermione, which house do you think you will be in.

She immediately says "I might be in Ravenclaw but I would really like to be in Gryffindor since Dumbledore was one as well."

I give her my lop-sided grin that could melt any women's heart. "Good for you, I think you will be in it as well. Especially since your wanting to follow your own path instead of going to where people would expect you to be in."

She blushes at my compliment witch I found to be very adorable. Probably because I never saw her as shy before from the movies. Oh well, at least the trolley came by. I bought enough for me and my new friends. As time went by, probably around 4 or 5 hours, Malfoy came and tried looking for me but luckily, I hid my scar and changed my appearance before he came in here. As he leaves again i change back to my regular form.

Neville was shocked and said "You never told me you were a Metamorphmagi."

I acted confused even though I knew what he was talking about. "Meta-what?"

Neville seemed to think how to explain it for a moment. "it's a rare ability that some people get in order to change their appearance at will."

I show understanding and said "Thanks Neville, I was going to see what it was from a teacher or from their library, but it's nice to have a friend who knows these types of things."

He blushes a tiny bit and asks in a whisper "Were friends?"

I smile at his shyness "Of course we are, were all friends here, right Hermione?"

They both smile although Hermione blushes again as the announcement says that the train will arrive at Hogsmead in 20 Minutes.

Hermione says "we should change into our uniforms."

As she is about to leave I stop her for a second and say "I don't think we should … I mean it doesn't say we have to change into our uniform until school starts which is in a couple of days. Not only that but we would be making a huge statement that were brave enough to show the world that we are not typical witches and wizards. But that were extraordinary and confident as we approach this new life in the wizarding world."

She thinks for a moment with a frown but then smiles towards me and says "That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. It might even help us get into Gryffindor as well."

* * *

Time passes on as we enter the station, go across the lake and head up the stairs to the castle. Hagrid passes us off to Professor McGonagall and as she gives off her speech she notices us three without our robes. "You three to the front, I have questions for you."

I walk up to her confidently as if I have not done anything wrong "is there a problem Miss …"

"Professor McGonagall, and is there a reason why you have not dressed into your robes? It happens to be a tradition."

Hermione seems to be horrified while Neville was as white as a ghost. I decided to act on this. "If this is such a tradition, then why have I or my friends not been informed that it was? I read Hogwarts: A History and the only rule for robes is to wear them when terms start. Which happens to be in a couple of days, not at this moment. It can also be labeled as a health hazard due to someone possibly tripping on themselves while they were climbing the rocky surface to this great castle and possibly injuring themselves. It would be a shame if the parents decided to sue the school for such reckless neglect for the safety of their children."

It was interesting to see her turn from red to white throughout my little speech so I decided to sell it to her.

"I also thought it would be very Gryffindor-like for us to make a statement like this."

I knew she was hooked when I said that as she gave me a thin smile. "Very well, you may return to your places, I shall see if they are ready for you in the hall."

As she leaves to the great hall, to my utmost distaste, Ron Weasley decides to come up to me. "That was bloody brilliant mate, how did you do that."

I raise my eyebrow at him thankfully still in my disguise. "Excuse me but who are you?"

He seemed surprised at first but then he seemed to calm down a bit. "Ron Weasley, at your service. I was looking for you on the train."

I think to myself "Aw this is just to easy" and deliver the proverbial blow to his ego

"Well Ron, since I hardly know you I highly doubt we can call each other mates. And it seems trying to find me is much like a fan girl or stalker would do so if you can move out of the way we are about to head in. Also i would like to state that in other countries mate means husband and wife or sex partners, so i'm sorry to say this but i don't like boys or men like that."

while everyone was laughing, He was about to rant with his tomato like red all over his face, but luckily, I was saved by McGonagall coming back and ushering us to walk in.

Now I drown out the hat as he sang and waited for my name to be called. People whispered towards Neville and Hermione as they went up to the stool. But when they were called into **Gryffindor** I gave them both thumbs ups. When McGonagall called my name, everyone became silent. I walked up to the stool and sat on the bench. But before McGonagall put on the hat I lifted my shields right when she placed it.

" _Please lower your Shields Mr. Potter I will not harm you."_

" _Not until you give your word that after you read my mind that I have my say before you place me"_

" _Very well as you wish."_

I lower my shields and let him see everything.

" _Oh...My...Word. Where to begin … its been over 500 years since I had someone reincarnated with their memories intact to be sorted, but this takes the cake. To actually know what might happen … well I see that you have taken the necessary steps to make things right, takes a lot of courage and cunning to do what you are attempting so I wish you luck."_

" _Thank you very much, I have read certain stories that Hogwarts herself claims a champion for her, I was wondering due to my special case if she would be willing to grant me that title."_

" _I don't see a problem with that, and since you are the Heir of Gryffindor I can grant that for you."_

" _I also think that Ron weasely might be being paid or manipulated. He's too afraid of his mother from what the books and movies showed and told about him. If he is a true Gryffindor than place him there but if anything is what I said, then I would suggest either Slytherin or Hufflepuff."_

" _Although I cannot fault you on those facts having seen them myself, I also saw I had placed him in Gryffindor. However, I will take your warning into consideration._

" _Thank you very much Mr. … actually what is your name if I may ask?"_

" _You may, and its Godric. Now I believe you will be best placed in…"_ **GRYFFINNDOR**

The hall cheers and while I stand up to take my seat, I feel the hilt of the sword so I pull it out and place Godric on the stool. You can hear bells ringing in the halls, ones that sounded cheerful.

" **Hogwarts herself has claimed this lad as her Champion. May you always bring good fortune to this castle and peace within these walls.**

A scabbard was placed onto the floor where I fastened it onto my belt. I placed the sword into the scabbard and it just felt right. Cheers were running wild and I kept hearing the twins chanting we got potter over and over again.

I went and sat next to Hermione and she gave me a hug. "That was amazing. Did you know the last person to have that title was Godric Gryffindor Himself?"

I was about to answer when McGonagall called up Ron, this was a turning point. I waited along with the hall, when all of a sudden it shouted **SLYTHERIN.**

Ron passed out and all the Weasleys seemed shocked. I knew something was fishy with the scenario at the train station but i needed more information. This just confirms the plan at the station but was it based purely on the weasleys or did Dumbledore pay them to do this. Oh well, the feast was delicious, i didnt feel the pain from Quirrell, Snape actually did a legilimency on my mind but my force field held, and the speech was the same. We went to our common room and I said goodnight to Hermione and Neville.

She gives me a hug goodnight and runs up the stairs with a tinge of pink gracing her cheeks. My face blushed up, but I went to bed with a smile on my face knowing i made a friend with Hermione. Before I went to bed, I wrote a letter to Hermione's parents and placed it near my desk so I can send it in the morning.

Today was a good day. Now on to step 4.


	4. Chapter 3 Discoveries were made

(Emma's POV)

Dan and Emma Granger were watching the morning news before they heard a little melody. They saw a flash of blue emanating from the kitchen and immediately got up. Dan went for an Iron poker from the fireplace while Emma hid behind her husband. The inched very carefully towards the kitchen while listening to the wonderful tune. It eased their nerves but they were still a bit skeptic. When they looked inside the kitchen, Emma Gasped and Dan dropped the poker. They can tell that this must be a magical creature because they never seen a bird that had ice like wings before. When they saw that it had a letter they walked towards it.

"Didn't Professor McGonagall say that they use owls for their deliveries? I never seen an owl like this before."

"I don't know darling, but it has a letter. We should look at it but be very cautious."

Emma walked slowly to the creature while it looked straight into her eyes. She lifted her leg in order to have the kind lady remove said letter because it was becoming a bit irritating. Her master did explain to be very calm because they are new to the magical world and to wait and see what they do with the letter, but they were taking forever.

Emma slowly opens the letter and reads out loud

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

My name is Harry Potter, you saw me briefly at the train station when I helped your daughter with her luggage. I was not entirely sure how long magical post takes with delivery so I had my pet phoenix take this letter to you. Her name is Aurora. She is very intelligent and is able to teleport, so if you see a blue light that is her. Your daughter and I have become great friends so far and I hope to keep her as happy as possible since she isn't able to see you until winter. So with that in mind I have come up with a solution. Any time you want to give Hermione a letter or anything else, you may call Aurora to you and she will deliver it to her. Also when is Hermione's birthday? She hasn't mentioned it yet but I want to surprise her if it's coming up soon.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S. Aurora loves turkey or chicken. I tried to give her a mouse but she claims it's not fancy enough for her.

"Well what a very kind boy, can you wait here while we write a letter to him?"

I said that to her as a joke but when she nods her head up and down, it got me thinking just how intelligent she was.

As I go get some paper and a pen my husband follows me around. "It's nice that Hermione made a friend but did it have to be a boy?"

"Dan you should be happy for her. You know how secluded she's felt before going to Hogwarts."

"I know but why a boy? I mean we hardly know the lad. All we know is that his name is Harry, he has a Phoenix, can perform magic, and that he's a boy."

I look at my husband in the eyes and he suddenly realize that he probably gave gave me an idea.

"You know what Dan your right, we hardly know the boy."

He smiles with relief but only for a brief moment due to the bomb I dropped on him.

"We should invite him to spend winter break with us."

He asks me with shock "Are you insane that will never work."

I continues to write the letter as i say "Oh how silly of me your right, we should wait until Hermione writes to us then agree to let him come. Thanks for the brilliant idea honey."

I finish the letter and walks back into the kitchen leaving my husband to figure out what just happened. Honestly he can be hilarious at times.

I walk to the Phoenix and say "Take this to Harry please. But only when he' isn't busy."

She closes her eyes for a moment and gives a thrill of a tune. I guess that's her confirming my request. She flaps her wings and disappears in a whirlwind of snow. I walk to the front of the door to go to the practice but before I leave I think to myself, Magic is truly wonderful.

* * *

(My POV)

It was about seven when I woke up so I secretly had Aurora send the letter to the Granger's so as to not wake my fellow classmates. I leave the dorms only to see Hermione reading a book. I try to sneak pass her and walk out through the entrance only to hear her say "Good morning Harry."

In my mind, i'm thinking Busted. But in reality i say "Good morning Hermione. What are you doing?"

"Just revising on my potions book. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to explore around the castle. See where the wind takes me. It's still pretty early so I wanted to explore before everyone woke up."

She seemed a bit worried. "What if you get lost?"

"I'll just call for someone or I'll ask Hogwarts herself if she could lead me to the great hall for brunch."

She looks at me as if I was crazy. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that."

"Well I am Hogwarts champion. It must come with special abilities or something like that."

She blushes in embarrassment. "Oh yea I forgot about that. Well don't be long."

"Ok see ya later."

I walk towards the room of requirement on the seventh floor so that I can do a couple of experiments.

If it all goes well then step 7-10 will be easy as pie. If they don't then it's going to take a long time to get moving on my plans. I arrive at the section of the wall that is the entrance to the room. I walk in front of the wall while I was thinking "I need a place that can show muggle movies like a theatre." I stop when the door appears and open them up. It was breath taking. The walls were a deep red and the back had the movie screen attached to it. Above me was the room that played the movies so I went up there first to see what the setup was like. It had an old projector from the 1930's but I had hope since it mostly runs on electricity. I switch it on and to my immense joy it starts up. I turn it off and go to the rack of movies. I look at them and realize that while some of them have been made recently others haven't even been made yet so I summarized that the room must have created them based on my needs and memories of movies. I go down stairs and look at the concession stands but there wasn't any food. I was wondering what went wrong when I remembered a scene from the movie when Hermione said it was impossible to conjure food. So with part 1 of 3 completed it was time for my other tests. I walk out of the room and watch it disappear.

As I was about to repeat the process I hear Aurora trying to contact me. It's kind of funny to hear a ring tone from a mental connection. " _Hey Aurora what's up?"_

" _I apologies Harry if I'm interrupting but are you busy. The grangers are ready to send their reply now."_

" _Sure go right ahead."_

She teleport's right in front of me so I stuck out my arm for her to land on.

" _They were very nervous of me at first but I guess they relaxed when they read that it was from you."_

" _That's good to hear"_

I write a little note and handed it to her.

" _You can go into the kitchen and get some chicken if they have any. Just give them that note and they should give you some._

" _Thank you Harry. You such a kind master and friend."_

She teleports away and I smile since it's been a while since I had friends. I open the letter and read

Dear Harry,

Thank you so much for thinking about us and Hermione. We really appreciate what you're doing here for us. Her birthday is on September 19th so you still have a bit of time to think of something.

Sincerely,

Emma and Dan Granger

I smile at that and put it into my pocket carefully. Now where was I? Oh yea, now I remember. I walked across the wall 3 times again thinking "I need a place to play music and to dance." And the door appears. I walk in and think this is exactly what it looked like in the move The Extremely Goofy Movie. I test everything out and it seems to work, although it would have been nice for an electrical DJ mixer instead of a record player. I leave the room and now for the final test. This is just for fun since i always wanted to use this from my previous life, but if it works then I'm going to pass out from it being to awesome. I walk back and forth from the wall once againand think "I need a platform that works for using Yugioh cards like in the anime." When the door appears and I open it, I see the platform. I cautiously walk to the stand with the cards on it and looked at them. I was just about to see if the holographic forms showed up when I unexpectedly heard someone talk to me.

"Who are you stranger? I haven't seen you here before."

I jump in the air because I didn't expect to hear anything much less a voice. I turn to look at who spoke and I froze. It was Yugi or was it YamaYugi I can't remember. But the real question is how did he get here?

"Well I'm waiting."

I shake my head and say "My name is Harry, who are you?"

"My name is Yugi … have you come to duel?"

This is becoming very weird so I say "No thank you. Maybe next time."

He nods his head and says "Very well. If you change your mind you know where to find me."

I leave the room and definitely think that I can do that on my spare time. Can I make any person appear or any technology made? It was both very cool yet very weird at the same time. At least I know that technology works in this room. Now to head back and see if Hermione wants breakfast.

* * *

As we eat our breakfast, Professor McGonagall approaches us and tells me "Mr. Potter, The headmaster wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible. The password is Snicker doodle."

"Thank you professor. I shall head over there right after I finish this."

She nods her head and walks back to the head of the table.

Hermione asks "What do you think professor Dumbledore wants to see you for?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was for the stunt we pulled."

"Oh I hope you're not in trouble for that."

I smile at her because it's nice to see Hermione care that much for me already.

"Don't worry I should be fine."

As I finish up I tell her "I will see you later and tell you what he says."

She nods in appreciation as I head off. I walk for a while now and I reach his statue entrance. I give the password and it opens up like it does in the movie. As I climb up the stairs I calm my mind and prepare myself for step 5 of my multi plan. I knock on the door and hear him say to come in. I open the door and it's just like in the books and movies everything is magnificent. I see Fawkes and raised my arm to him. He lands on my arm and I pet him on his head as he leans towards my hand.

(Dumbledore's POV)

I smile towards him and say "I see you have met my friend Fawkes."

"He's very handsome. Maybe I can have Aurora meet him soon."

"Aurora?"

"My pet Phoenix. She's a winter type."

I was shocked for just a second but I hid my expression well. That stunt he and his friends pulled was very interesting but with my plans still in action I need him to be weak and humble, not ambitious and cunning. Of course having Weasley in Slytherin now and him becoming friends with Harry an the train was a bust, it was just a minor setback.

"I see … I asked you to come here so that I may ask why you weren't in your robes when you were sorted."

He sits down in the chair and nods his head in understanding as he looks at me. "Although it's a mere technicality, I thought that wearing our regular cloths would be a statement that we're not ordinary wizards and that it would show that we are brave enough to get us into Gryffindor sir."

I sit and think about what I just heard but he then dropped some major news upon me.

"I'm glad that you called me sir as I wanted to thank you for sending Hagrid to pick me up. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't even have known about this place or my heritage."

I was a bit worried about what he said so I needed some clarification. "What do you mean heritage my boy?"

He smiled at me and said "When Hagrid was about to give them my key to the goblins I asked if I could hand it over. He said sure and after I handed it to them the noticed a few thing wrong. So they asked if I would follow them and we had an inheritance test. They found that I still had my magical blocks on and something called a horo … hero… huro… I forget what it's called but it was in my scar so they had both of them removed. They told me that having blocks on my magic was illegal to have on a 11 year old child so when I saw that you had cast them, I didn't want you to get in trouble so I had them remove it."

I was worried if he Became emancipated so i had to ask him. "Did they mention anything about accepting houses or emancipation?"

He shrugs his shoulders and say "They did but i think i'm a bit too young to have those kinds of responsibilities so i asked them if i could accept them at a later date."

Well that's a good thing at least. Each piece of news was either more and more troublesome or simply wonderful. I notice his scar and realize that he was indeed telling the truth. Of course I feel stupid now that i didn't even think about any magical creatures having a way to remove a Horocrux. So now that he can't die how do I proceed? I must think on this for a while.

"Very well. Thank you for considering my wellbeing and thank you for your explanation. You may go now."

As he leaves I grab my bottle of Fire Whiskey and drink it from the bottle. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

(My POV)

As I walk away from the headmaster's office he seemed relieved that I didn't have a Horocrux in my head anymore but if he still tries to kill me, I'm leaving this place. As I head back to the great hall I become surrounded by Crabbe and Goyal as Malfoy appears behind them.

"Greetings Potter, I just wanted to tell you that some wizarding societies are far better than others and that I can help you out in that."

He takes his hand out and offers me to shake his hand. I think for a moment on what I should do. If I make him my enemy then he will always hate me but if I become his friend then I can show him the wonders of the muggle world. So in order to test him I have to ask him this question.

"Before I shake your hand I have a question and I want you to answer this as honestly as possible. Is this offer of friendship an order from your father so that you can spy on me for him, or is this genuine and you really want to be friends? If it is the second one then would you be ok hanging around with my friends even though one of them is a muggle born and that my idea of blood supremacy is that it's barbaric and that it's just another form of racism that I will not tolerate?"

I can see that he is about to answer so before he says anything, I seal the deal with an impasse.

"If it is the second then I will need a magical oath that you are telling the truth and that you really do want to become friends."

He pales even more than I expected since he was as white as a sheet already as he lowers his hand.

"I will wait for your response as you think about it. Good day Gentlemen."

I leave the hall way and find Hermione waiting for me near the entrance. I tell her what happened with Dumbledore as we explore the castle together so that we know where the classrooms are. Later on in the afternoon, after we ate a late dinner due to us having too much fun reading and exploring in the library, we decide to head for bed. But before she goes up to her dorm I ask her if I can talk to her.

"What is it Harry, is something wrong?"

"I have someone that I want you to meet and I hope that you accept my offer when I ask you about it."

She looks confused so I summon my Phoenix with a whistle. She flashes in the common room in a whirlwind of snow and lands on my shoulder.

"This is my friend Aurora. She was a pet that I got at Diagon Alley. I wanted to let you know that if you ever have letters that you want to send to your parents, you can always ask her to send it for you."

She walks over to Aurora and asks if she could pet her so I said sure. After she pets Aurora and my pet teleports away she tackles me with a big hug and says "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much easier it will be to send letters now."

I stiffen up from the hug but then I hug her back and say "No problem Hermione, if there's anything you need just ask."

We go to our dorms and I lay in my bed thinking about what has happened over the course of the day. I think to myself that this is going to take a long time for things to get better so I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Celebration

**Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long. needed some inspiration first and a idea. hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Celebration

Alright its official

...

...

...

I HATE SEVERUS SNAPE!

It's only been a MONTH and he is already getting on my nerves. A MONTH! I did everything right. I answered all the questions even though they were for fourth through sixth year. And what does he do... He breaks into my mind twice and it takes me at least a week to repair it. And in both instances, he completely destroyed my defenses and landscapes. Granted he has had major headaches afterwards do to giving him catchy songs from part of my defense, but I needed major improvement. So I went to the room of requirement and learned a thing or two.

 _Flashback_

 _I need a way to improve my mind defenses … I need help to learn how to keep people out of my mind. The door appears and I walk inside. Colom's upon Colom's of books appear before me. I start to read and get some ideas when it happened again. The room created someone from my past memories into a living being. This time however it was Professor Charles Xzavier from the X-Men._

 _Flashback ends_

So of course I accept his help and due to me asking to slow down time in this room we practiced for about a week when in reality it was a day. I had to redo my landscape again but I think I got it this time. All my information is within the Death Star from the movie Star Wars. Hundreds upon hundreds of corridors and thousands upon thousands of storm troopers guarding within the major station. 10,000 Tie fighters ready to be deployed against an attack and 200 Star destroyers primed and ready to fire upon anyone who enters. I made it so life-like that when they first enter it they have to figure out how to breathe in space. Within a 2 minute time frame they then meet the first star destroyer. Because it's so life like I had to turn the lasers to replicate the pain I suffered within my childhood instead of destroying any foreign minds but having all means of weapons aimed at you with 5,000 tie fighters inside of it and there weapons doing the same. Then there really in for a doozy. Of course I also made it so that every ship has memories of singers or annoying thoughts so that would be terrible.

So here we are in potions class today once again and he is constantly undermining my work. I know he is trying to rile me up in order for him to give out punishments. And it's starting to work for him.

"Of course your just being as insolent as your father. You are a disgrace to the Potter name. Of course you really didn't have to do much in order to do that."

All the Slytherin's are laughing at me except 2 of them. One by the name of Daphne and the other I believe is named Tracy. I'll have to thank them after I pull this little stunt. Now with 10 years of practicing wandless magic I can basically do whatever I can think of. Changing one thing to another, easy as pie. Charming the broom to sweep the house, simple magic. Controlling weather, now that was a tough one. Inspiring fear and other emotions, near impossible. I say near because I mastered it with the help of singing and playing songs due to them actually needing to reach your very soul. I lower my mental defense and let my emotions roll over the room. Ice began to form around the room starting from the ceiling, a sense of dread would be felt within the walls and every single misdeed you ever did would come back to haunt you in your dreams because it would come back 10 fold. Basically I became a living dementor times 3. The people I mentioned and my 2 friends Hermione and Neville looked around awkwardly due to me sparing them with positive emotions and shields around them like a mini patronus.

I slowly stand up so the class sees me clearly. I turn around and look into the professors eyes. He knows he royally screwed up since he saw literal flames for eyes. Emerald flames within black eye sockets. What he doesn't know is that they're illusions and only those 4 that were mentioned saw my real eyes. I decide to use an echo for my voice as if I was hades himself.

"You have constantly dishonored and belittle anyone and everything that you can think of ever since I came to Hogwarts. Probably even sooner. So you leave me with no choice…."

He feels his magic acting up and pales as he realizes what I'm about to do.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby acknowledge the life dept. that one Severus Snape owed my father James Potter which has passed down to me. I command that you, Severus Snape, show no more favoritism or hate toward you own house students and or other house students for the remainder of your career here in this castle. Said command includes giving or taking away points that is within common reason to those who deserve it. To instead of belittling someone's work or to not actually teach us how to make said potion, that you show them their mistakes and help fix them. And to dissuade any and all bigotry from your house while enforcing any punishment that is deemed worthy of said action. If you do not act in accordance with said command your magic will physically, and mentally give you the suffering that I had to withstand for the last 10 years of my life until finally it will take your magic away. So I say so mote it be."

I can feel the magic acknowledging the dept. and I return the room and my eye illusion to normal. Most of the classroom sees me in fear but the other half sees me in awe. As Professor Snape gets a hold of himself I see his face turning red and prepare myself to see what happens.

* * *

(Snapes POV)

" _How did that no good brat find out about the life dept. that shouldn't be possible. Well I will show him whose boss_."

As I'm about to tell him about his worthless life when a sudden sense of pain slams against my gut and I double over from it. It feels as if a bludger hit me 10 times over.

" _What is happening to me_?"

I look into potters eyes and use my legilimency probes to enter his mind. I suddenly gasp due to the size of whatever muggle contraptions he has placed but I then realized I can't breathe. A weird blue light shines from the ship in front of me and shows potter.

"You are entering the mind of Harry potter. Please leave if you do not want you head to explode due to lack of oxygen or to have your mind be blasted to smithereens from my ships. Have a nice day."

I leave just as potter bends down to me and whispers in my ear so that only I can hear him.

"That pain your feeling is probably when I went without eating for a week as punishment for spilling some food that I had to make for the Dursleys. There's a lot more pain that will be coming your way if you continue this path."

The bell rings for the end of the class and I say "Class Dismissed" so that I can get some potions from my storage to ease this pain.

* * *

(My POV)

As I leave the classroom, I notice Daphne and tracy leaving so I tell my friends to go on ahead and I will catch up. So I walk towards them and say "Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis may I speak with you for a moment?"

There a bit hesitant to come near me but they eventually come closer.

"I just wanted to thank you for your support today and that if there is anything that you need help with to just ask."

They were shocked at first but then Daphne puts on her ice queen mask and asks "What do you mean support you? We didn't do anything at all."

I can understand what she is saying so I say "And that is why I am thanking you. When Professor Snape insulted me and my families honor you and Miss Davis did not laugh at me nor did you find it amusing I hope. So it is because of those actions that I thank you."

She seems to slip the mask off and give a small smile so she say's "It's no problem at all. If that was all that you needed than I guess we should head towards lunch now.

I see an opportunity to bring the houses together so I say with my Heart melting smile "Then will you allow me the honor to escort you and Miss Davis to the Great Hall? I would hate to see anyone harass or attack such beautiful women such as yourselves just because they were seen talking to me."

I hand each of them my arms while they stand there blushing mad and ended up escorting them to the great hall for lunch. 5 minutes later I open the doors and bid them a good day by kissing there knuckles each and leaving them blushing mad. I see Hermione upset about something so I ask her what's wrong.

She shakes her head and say that it's nothing. But I know what's really wrong. It's her birthday today and she hasn't gotten anything yet. Luckily I planed the whole thing out. I had asked professor Flitwick and McGonagall to supervise the party and to invite all of the first years in our class year to celebrate her birthday a week ago. They asked me how I plan to do that and I just told them to meet me after lunch to show them the room of requirement. Once that was done I said to leave the Slytherin's to me so that I can find the good ones from the bad and to make sure everyone arrives there at least by 7 so I can set it up before I bring Hermione there. I had asked Daphne and Tracy if they can come to the party for my friend because it would mean a lot to her. They first tried to not go. Emphasis on try. No one can beat the puppy eyes. So now here she is being sad so I give here something to cheer her up.

"I found a room that isn't found anywhere in a book."

I knew it worked from watching he mind work and her eyes widen with anticipation.

"Meet me on the seventh floor at 8:00 sharp and don't arrive early otherwise others will become suspicious. And where something comfortable but formal"

I leave to finish school work while leaving a confused but excited Hermione to try and solve my puzzle.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I sit on my bed looking at some cloths for me to wear when a flash of blue ant the feeling of a cold breeze come to me. I look around and sea Aurora with a letter and a card for me so I untied them and said thank you. I open the letter and it says happy birthday from my parents. The card had money for when I go shopping when I come back so that's good. But even that can't stop my sadness from coming back. I haven't even told my friends my birthday was today even though I really wanted to. At least I can go see this room with Harry. I put on a simple red dress and flat dress shoes for the occasion and leave to the seventh floor since it was 7:50.

As I walk through the halls to find harry I try and think what it is he wants me to see. As I approach him I stop my movements and look at him. He is wearing a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and a bowtie to compliment his outfit. With the window shining in moonlight within the hallway, he looks truly handsome for someone with that messy hair. He turns to look at me and freezes as well.

I don't know why but I walk up to him and whispered "Hi Harry"

(My POV)

When I looked at Hermione I thought she was a Goddess of grace and beauty. The moonlight giving her a peaceful yet elegant look while her dress complimented her brown chocolate eyes. When she said hi my mind jump started again.

"Hi Hermione, you look beautiful tonight."

Of course I say that without thinking so the both of us blush beet read. Of course I don't look away while she looks down and asks me if I really thought she was beautiful.

My answer of Definitely probably wasn't the best thing to say but at least she looked up and smiled with that small pink on her cheeks that make her cute.

She looks around and asks "So where's this room you wanted to show me?"

I say "one moment please and stay right there."

She looks at me wondering what I'm doing but I had planned ahead for this. I summoned the door and told Hermione that it also needed to be knocked for common curtesy for some reason. Luckily she buys that. I knock on the door so everyone can become quiet before I opened the door for Hermione. She walks in and asks why it's so dark. I act like I was silly by face palming and said "Hold on just a second… Lights on.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Right when he said that the lights turn on and I hear a whole chorus of SURPRISE's going around the room. I admit I jumped a bit but then a big sign floats down and brings tears of happiness to my eyes as I read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE! Written on it. When Professor McGonagall comes up to me and wishes me a happy birthday I ask how this happened.

"Well Miss Granger, Mr. Potter was the one who set this all up. He came to me and professor Flitwick asking to be a chaperone for this little get together and asked all of your year mates to join you on this special day."

I turn to look at him with tears streaming down my face and asked him "How did you know? I dont remember telling you about my birthday."

He seemed sad all of a sudden and said" After we arrived to Hogwarts I realized your parents probably wanted to know that their daughter was safe from the trip so I wrote them a letter. I also asked if your birthday passed by or if it was coming up so I can give you a gift. They told me and I came up with this entire plan. I'm sorry if I upset you for not asking your permission or if you wanted to celebrate alone."

I then realize why he seemed sad all of a sudden. He though these were sad tears. So I hugged him with all of my might with my head on his shoulders.

"You never did upset me. These are happy tears running down my face. I never had anyone do something like this before."

I kiss his cheek and said thank you before I walked to everyone else thanking them for coming. We celebrated with ice-cream cake, and party games like the piñata or pin the tail on the donkey or talk about other things like girl stuff. It was truly a wonderful time but the best part was when Harry came up on the stage that had materialized and said "I think it's about time to wind down this party, but first I would like to sing a song for the birthday girl and my best friend." He looks at the instruments and said "maestro". I was confused for a second until all of the instruments levitated to their position. He taps the microphone to get it started.

* * *

(My POV)

I decided to sing Kool and the Gangs-Celebration. Of course I'm going to have to alter it a bit for this particular moment. I ask the room to create a dance floor and to materialize a disco ball into the room for the song and say "if anyone wants to join in on the singing go right on ahead." I signal the instruments and they begin the music. Now normally this would take five people, but due to being a metamorph, I can sing as a quartet sometimes. So the music plays and I sing.

Yahoo!

Celebration

Yahoo!

This is your celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here

A celebration to last throughout the years

So bring your good times and your laughter too

We gonna celebrate your party with you

Come on now, celebration

Let's all celebrate and have a good time

Celebration

We gonna celebrate and have a good time

It's time to come together

It's up to you, what's your pleasure?

Everyone around the room come on!

Yahoo!

It's a celebration

Yahoo!

Everyone's starting to dance to the music and enjoying the fun. Hermione sounds beautiful when she laughs and I see the professors watch in amazement at my talent and the music with the lights. So I continue on singing.

Celebrate good times, come on!

(It's a celebration)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

There's a party goin' on right here

A dedication to last throughout the years

So bring your good times and your laughter too

We gonna celebrate and party with you

Come on now, celebration

Let's all celebrate and have a good time, yeah yeah

Celebration

We gonna celebrate and have a good time

It's time to come together

It's up to you, what's your pleasure?

Everyone around the room come on!

Yahoo!

It's a celebration

Yahoo!

It's a celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate come on now)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight

Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby

We're gonna have a good time tonight

(Celebration)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

We're gonna have a good time tonight

(Celebration)

Let's celebrate, it's all right

Yahoo!

Yahoo!

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(It's a celebration)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

(Come on and celebrate tonight)

Celebrate good times, come on!

('Cause everything's gonna be alright, let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on!

(Let's celebrate)

Celebrate good times, come on

The song ends and everyone cheers as we clean everything up. Professor Flitwick asks me to join the school choir but I tell him it's only due to being a metamorph that I can sing like that so I would feel dishonorable to do so. He accepts that and I escort Hermione to the common room.

Before she heads up I stop her and say "Before you go I have two gifts for you."

"Oh no Harry you have already done so much for me."

I ignore her and pull out a miniature book and box and return them to normal size.

"This first one is a book thats called Occlumency. It will help you protect your mind and also organize it. There are people called legilimency users that can read your mind so I want to make sure your mind is protected and safe so that you can't get hurt. It also prevents mind potions taking effect on you as well from what I read."

I hand it to her and she holds it as if it was fragile, then she puts it down besides her.

"This second gift is a bit more personal. I special ordered it from a catalog so that it can get here on time."

I open the box for her and she gasps when she sees a bracelet that says HG and HP on top and says Best Friends Forever underneath that.

"It has ruins for protection on it so it should keep you safe from minor jinxes and spells. I hope you like it."

I place it on her wrist and look up at her only to get a kiss on the cheek. I blush like a fire truck and I could have sworn steam was coming out of my ears. When Hermione said thank you to me and runs up the stairs with pink cheeks and a happy smile, I realize that I think I'm starting to get a crush on her. At first my mission was to make sure I was the best friend to her since she deserved better from the movies. But now I think I'm actually starting to like her more as a friend. I touch my cheek because they tingle with joy and I smile up to the heavens and thank whoever's up there for bringing me here to this world. I head up the stairs and prepare for bed when I realized I haven't been paying attention to Neville for a while so I ask him if he's alright.

"I think so, it's just nerve racking in Snape's dungeon, but with that dept. you had done, he won't be a problem anymore."

"That's good… I don't think I have said it as much as I should have but I really appreciate you being my friend and I mean that."

He looks at me in shock but then he smiles at me and says "Thanks. I never really had friends until that train ride but now I actually have a lot more."

I smiled and said goodnight to Neville, turned off my lights and went to sleep. And just before I sleep I think "Everything is going to get even better from here. I can feel it in my bones." And dream of a certain brown eyed girl.


	6. Chapter 5 Halloween Chaos

(Hermione's POV)

Halloween, that time of the year that I would dress up as a witch and go trick or treating with my parents. I guess I have to change that tradition with another. Since I'm already a witch I'll just have to change the trick or treating with a giant feast at the end of the day. I can't wait for charms class. I heard that we are going to use the wingardrium leviosa spell in class today. I go and meet harry in the common room and I can feel the tension in the air. He sees me and gives a reluctant nod of his head in reignition. He then leaves me there without another word. I stand there shocked as to what happened just now. Did I do something wrong or is it just him being moody. I shake my head and I try to catch up to him for our classes but he's slightly faster as if he is trying to avoid everyone.

( _Or maybe he is trying to avoid me…)_

I shake my head and continue the day as normal. We finish our DADA class and head to our charms class. I notice he leaves right away instead of hanging back which seems very odd since he always waits for me. I'm starting to become upset because I don't know what I did wrong for me to receive such an action. As we enter our charms class with the Slytherin's I am partnered up with the red head named Ronald. When we start practicing he constantly says the incantation wrong and nearly poked my eye out with his wand.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. You're doing it wrong. Its Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long"

His face turns red and he snarls "well if it's so easy then, why don't you do it?"

I role up my sleeves and say " **wingardrium lelviosa** " and the feather rose in the air.

I feel pretty good about accomplishing the spell and earning the points. I look over to Harry and he doesn't even try to move it. I'm awfully worried about him and I can't help feeling like I'm forgetting something. Class ends and harry runs of too who knows where.

As I'm about to leave, Weasly walks up to me along with his little crew and says "think your special just because you cast that spell? Well think again. Yu nothing but a weak Mud blood who only has friends in order for them to have you get their work done."

I start to tear up and leave when I hear a sentence that literally has me in tears as I run to the restroom for privacy. "that's right, go home to your worthless muggle parents and never come back."

(My POV)

Finally, I'm all done with classes. Now I can set up the memorial for my parents. I can ask the room of requirement if there are photos of my parents. Ill also need candles, food and maybe a piano. People here are just too happy on Halloween. Sure, I get that there celebrating it but they didn't lose their parents that day. It just drives me nuts that they don't even think about them. Ugghh… I think I'm going to take a walk around the lake before dinner.

3 hours later…

As im eating dinner I hear a bit of a commotion down the table so I change my ears internally to that of a bat so I can hear better without having to change it completely.

"… I hear that she's been crying in the bathroom the entire day because of some slytherin."

"poor thing, I hope she's ok. Which of the slimy gits made her cry?"

"I think it was the one with red hair."

My blood runs cold as I let go of my fork. I can't believe I had forgotten about the troll and the bathroom. I am such a bloody idiot. An I pushed her away all day just because I was sad and selfish of my own needs. I don't deserve to be her friend.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! THERE IS A TROLL IN THE DUNGEON … thought you ought to know"

I snap my head to professor Quirrell aka Voldemort and give him a 7 out of 10 for his acting. While everyone scream's I rush out of the great hall and try and find Hermione. So far, I can't find her and I'm getting desperate. I am just about to head left when all of a sudden I hear something to the right.

"AAAHHHHH!"

My blood runs cold again because there is only one person out of the great hall.

"HERMIONE!"

I shift into my cheetah form to become faster and ran faster than ever before. The smell of the troll hits me first but it doesn't stop me. Instead it encourages me to go even faster. I see it in front of me preparing to give a final blow towards Hermione and that made my blood boil with righteous fury.

I jump into the air and transform into my gorilla form, scream my battle roar and crash it through the wall. Now normally I wouldn't be able to do that but since I was going about 70 miles per hour with the added strength of the gorilla I was able to achieve the momentum to do so. I look back at hermione and see that she is scared but at least shes all right. I look back a see it shake its head as it sees me. I can see the rage inside its eyes as it gets up with its club. I stand on my hind legs and challenge him with me banging my hands on my chest and giving it a roar of power, just like in the nature documentaries. He roars as well. He runs to me and I charge at him and the battle royal begins.

(Hermione's POV)

Here I am thinking that I can actually have friends here at Hogwarts when in reality I have none. Harry has never distanced himself from me so why would he now. I think about all I know about him. He's very kind, loyal, helpful, friendly, shy, he defeated you-know-who. I pause in my thinking and start to remember something he told me.

( _Flashback)_

 _No one was there that Halloween night so they can't tell you accurately what happened that night. I wouldn't want to be reminded that even though I survived, it was actually my parents that are the heroes of the wizarding world._

 _(End Flashback)_

I widen my eyes in understanding. He was sad all day and avoiding people because his parents died today. He must be avoiding people because they celebrate the end of you-know-who instead. I can't believe I've been so stupid. I should have been supporting him. I smell something awful and leave the stall because I thought someone was stinking up the place. I look up and see a pair of thick grey legs the size of me. I look up even more and see a 10 ft troll.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

I run back into the stall and sit next by the toilet he destroys everything except the toilet and me. He prepares to swing downward when all of a sudden I hear a deep angry roar and a giant blur of black smashes into the troll and through the wall. I became shocked cause I thought I was dead for sure. I carefully look out through the wall and see the troll down the hall and … a Gorilla? It appears to be a silverback with major scars running its back but what is it doing here in a school. Is it a teacher? It turns to look at me and I study his face. What catches my eye is the scar that runs across his face through one eye, just like … a… lightning bolt. I look at it eyes just as he's turning back and see the familiar emerald green. My brain shuts down for a second and then I scream in my mind… THAT'S HARRY!

He pounds his chest and roars. The troll does the same thing and I just realize that he challenged him. The troll charges at him and he does the same. When the troll is just about to swing his club down I see harry raise his arms to the side and transform into a BIRD!? Right where his finger was supposed to be so the troll completely misses him. The troll looks confused and looks around while I watch Harry fly up near the rafters and change back to the gorilla. He falls down fast and I see him bring his fists together. The sword of Gryffindor shimmering into existence between his hands as he hits the trolls head. With the force he uses, the troll stands for a moment until it splits in half. I throw up from the smell of blood and guts.

He breaths heavily and changes back to normal. I carefully walk over the wall and walk towards harry. He turns around and looks at me with eyes full of uncertainty.

I give him a hug and whisper "thank you for saving me."

He hugs back and says "I'm so sorry."

I look at him confused and ask "why are you sorry?"

He looks down and says "I heard that Ronald insulted you. I should have been there with you instead of distancing everyone. Then you might not have been here."

I'm shocked because that wasn't at all what I was expecting. So, I hug him again and say "and I'm sorry for forgetting that today was when your parents past away. I should have realized that at the very beginning and supported you with whatever you needed."

(My POV)

I'm about to reply when the teachers were rushing towards us. They take in the scene and zero in on us.

"What in blazes are you to doing out of your common rooms?"

I look towards McGonagall and ask "what do you mean? I heard some of my classmates saying that someone in slytherin called Hermione something that I will never call her and that she was crying in the bathroom. I got up from the table and went to look for her when all of a sudden I hear Hermione scream. I run towards the scream and see the troll run through the wall. I check to see if Hermione was ok and when she was the troll was coming back. I panicked and used the sword of Gryffindor while pushing magic into it and a giant arc of magic went through the troll. I thought it didn't work until it split in half."

Hermione has a questioning look so I gave her the 'talk later' look and she nodded her head in understanding.

"Is this true Miss Granger?"

She looks at McGonagall and says "yes that's exactly what happened professor, without harry I probably would have died."

Professor McGonagall looks to me and says "well I can't say that I can condone such acts of aggression but no normal 11-year-old can fight a mountain troll and live. 20 points for sheer dumb luck. Now I believe it's time to go to the common rooms, dinner is being finished there."

She turns around with the others but before she can go any farther I ask "professor can we actually go to the 7th floor, I have to do something there."

She looks at me as if I grew another head "and what exactly is so important for you to go to the 7th floor instead of following the rules?"

I get a bit upset from the way she's treating me and I can see the smug face on Snape so I decide to cut them from the legs. "Oh, I don't know, maybe while you and the whole wizarding world celebrates today as a holiday and for the defeat of Voldemort, I actually remember my PARENTS DYING TODAY. If it's so important for you to know what I'm going to do there, I always play a song on the piano to honor their memories and then I talk to them by myself because I don't even know where their graves are."

Their faces pale with realization and a sense of sadness sweeps the room. I turn to Hermione and say" I wanted you to come with me so that I can at least share my thoughts and tell my parents about you."

She hugs me in a death grip and cries into my shoulders.

Professor Flitwick walks up and says "Mr. Potter will you allow me to join you? I always loved teaching your mother. She was a natural in charms."

I look at him and said "Of course professor. Maybe we can have tea sometime and you can tell me stories about my mom."

He smiles to me and says "lead the way."

I take Hermione's hand and walk with her to the seventh floor. There I pace in front of the wall and think of a room with a piano and some chairs for us. With a ceiling like the one in the great hall. I open the door and its perfect. I look to them and motion them to go ahead and take their seats. I sit on the stool and look at the piano. It was pure white and made from Steinway & sons company. I make sure its tuned and think of what I'm going to play. Normally I would try and show them what new song I learned but I think a good Beethoven would be better suited for the job.

I look up to the starry sky with the full moon and say "mom…dad…I don't know if you can hear me or see this but I hope you enjoy it. You sacrificed your life so that I can live. Well now I have a best friend that I can enjoy life with and when I find you I will introduce her to you."

I look at the piano and place my fingers on the keys and began to play.

(take out any device and play Beethoven's Moonlight sonata)

(Hermione's POV)

I watch him play the piano and recognize the song as Beethoven's Moonlight sonata and think it's beautiful. Normally when I hear the song I think of night time and the full moon rising but the way Harry is playing its signifying the loss of his parents and the birth of a better future. I gasp as I see his magic flaring and taking form rising above him. It becomes a flat square and it shows images of a beautiful woman with red hair feeding him like a movie.

"Lily" I hear the professor whisper and I realize that this is Harry's mom. Does he even realize what he's doing? Another scene shows and this time it shows of a man with untidy hair and glasses playing with him. This must be his father. I then remember something that he told me again the first time we met.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sorry about that. My magic tends to bend and flare with my emotions when I sing songs or play my music._

 _(End Flashback)_

I realize that these must be his memories and that he's remembering them as he's playing his song.

Tears flow through my eyes because I can never imagine life without my parents and promise myself that I will always be beside him no matter what.

(Flitwick's POV)

As I listen to the music I try and figure out what it is. Unfortunately, I haven't studied the muggle world so I can't remember who played it. I hear Miss Granger gasp and I watch Harrys magic flare and take form I start to panic and think of a way to stop it when it stops above his head and shows me someone that I haven't seen in over 13 years.

"Lily"

I start to cry silently because I can sense Harry's pain from loss and sorrow. I promise myself that I will help him with whatever I can do and tell him everything that I can about his mother and father. Maybe I can give him his mother's notebook for Christmas. Im not sure if he knows what he is doing with his magic so I might have to watch over him.

(My POV)

I end the song and open my eyes. I wipe my eyes from my tears and walk towards professor Flitwick.

"I'm ready to go back to our common room now."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Thank you for letting me join you to experience this event."

I walk with Hermione to the common room and enter through the portrait hole. I turn around and say "Thank you for joining me. I don't know what I did to deserve such a friend as you."

She shakes her head and says "I should be thanking you. You saved my life and I can never repay you enough. I think your mom would have been proud of what you have become. But your going to tell me about all of this stuff tomorrow understand?"

I smile and thank her. I tell her good night and head up the stairway towards my bed. I sit down and think what to do now. A minute of thinking and inspiration hits me. I write a letter to Amelia Bones and lay it next to me so that I can send it in the morning.

I close my eyes and drift off to the land of Morpheus. Dreaming good dreams.


	7. Chapter 6 Political Nonsense

(Amelia's POV)

Miss Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is as of this moment utterly board. Especially since it was a Saturday. After working on 2 cases and going over 500 pages of paperwork, she finds herself in a bind. She can't get any funding and there isn't anything that is happening at the moment. So here she is sitting at her desk waiting for the next case when the temperature decreases. She becomes on high alert because the only way that can happen is with a dementor. A soft white light glows in the center of the office and a calming thrill surrounds the room. A majestic artic phoenix appears before her and lands on the table. She notices a letter attached to its leg and walks carefully towards her. She casts multiple revealing charms to see if it is cursed or trapped. Once she has deemed it safe she unties the letter and opens it to see who it is from.

 _Dear Miss Bones,_

 _My name is Harry Potter. I sent you this letter because I once overheard your niece saying that you were like the muggle version of officers. I'm sending you this letter because we need your help. Yesterday during our Halloween feast a 10-ft. troll was roaming the hall ways. The beast is dead because I had to kill it but it could have killed my best friend. I don't want this to happen again so can you come and see if there is a problem with the wards or figure out how a troll came in the first place. Also, the teachers had us go back to our common rooms while the troll was supposedly in the dungeons an according to Hogwarts a history half of the school resides in or near the dungeons. So, could you ask them what they were thinking. If when you ask them these questions make sure that they are from a hidden source or somehow ask them questions that can lead you to those answers. I already have enough trouble with school work and I really don't want that much attention from the teachers again. If I have to be there for questioning I will gladly be there. Anything to keep this school safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

She was furious. How come no one reported this. How come her niece didn't write about it. She then suddenly paled because of the fact of how the students could have been killed from the troll if it was in the dungeons. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a note. She gave it to the phoenix and it teleported away. she presses the intercom and waits for a reply.

"You called Madam Bones"

"yes, I need to speak with the minister.

"Right away Madam Bones"

She sits in her chair and plans how she can do this.

* * *

(Emma's POV)

Emma was currently sitting with her husband watching some James Bond when a flash of blue suddenly appears before them. They have been receiving mail from their daughter from Aurora so they got use to her. However, it's not normal for her to look distressed. She gets the letter from her and reads it allowed.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

 _Yesterday, an incident happened within the school. Somehow a 10-ft Mountain troll entered the school. Now earlier that day your daughter was harassed by a student and ran to the girl's restroom. I only heard about where she was during the feast because I was deciding whether to invite your daughter to join me in remembering about my parents sacrifice on that day. You see I haven't told you this because I wanted to tell you in person but the story goes that when I was about 1 year old, a mad man named Voldemort broke into my parent's home and killed them using the killing curse. And yet somehow when he tried to kill me I survived. Now since your daughter was in the restroom, she had no idea that there was a troll within the castle. I ran to her as fast as I could and saw the troll barrel through the wall where Hermione was. Now when the school began I was nominated as the school's champion and had gained the sword of Gryffindor to help protect the students. I didn't have it with me but it appeared in front of me. I channeled my magic through the sword and cut it in half. I know that this sounds like some childish story but I swear that this is the truth. If you still need proof send a note back and I can supply you with a device that can show memories and directions on how to use it. Your daughter is safe and I have contacted the wizarding authorities to see what can be done._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

"Yea right like I would believe that nonsense. Trolls and Swords yea right. Must have been reading the Lord of the Rings."

"Hold on there's something left on the letter. P.S. I have not nor have I ever read The Lord of the rings."

"oh, now he's apparently psychic as well."

"I don't know Dan, it sounds pretty serious. Even Aurora seemed agitated."

"unless I see proof that he did those things then I will hold that letter with a pinch of salt."

He heads up the stairs as I sigh in defeat.

"We don't need proof, I'll try and convince him. Thank him for sending use this letter."

She disappears and I continue to watch James trying to woo Pussy Galore.

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I wake up and get ready to start the day. My mind racing with so many questions. Why does his magic react the way it does? How did he become a gorilla? Can I turn into an animal at will? Can he teach me. How did he summon the sword like that? So many questions and so little time. Luckily it is a Saturday so we had plenty of time to talk. I go down stairs and head towards Harry's room when the others were leaving.

Neville walks by me and says "I would wait if I were you. Every Saturday he tells us to just go ahead and go to breakfast. He takes forever to finish up but if you want to go ahead be my guest."

I stand there confused thinking why he would tell me that but I go on ahead and enter the room.

(Neville's POV)

Harry owes me big time with this favor. He's lucky everyone was asleep for this otherwise they would just teas him about it

Flashback:

"Wait you want me to do what?"

"Please Neville, I will seriously owe you big time for this."

"OK let me get this straight. You want Hermione to delibraletly walk in on you while you're working out."

"That pretty much sums it up."

"Why"

"because I really really like here and she's always studying so maybe I can use this as a distraction for her."

"ok fine but if there's a girl that I like then you have to help me with that."

"deal and thanks again."

"Yea whatever."

Flashback End

May Merlin help you my friend.

(Hermione's POV)

I walk into the room and have a question on my lips when it suddenly dies in my throat and my face blazes with an intense heat. There's my friend hanging upside down near his bead doing sit ups while showing off his six pack and pecks. Shining in the sunlight due to the light sweat upon them making them look like there were sculpted by marble. He sees me and immediately stops while shouting my name and falling on his face. He scrambles to his feet and says that he will be out soon as he walks quickly to the restroom. I exit the room and immediately try and figure out what I saw. Every time I do this though I blush madly and head towards the common room. He comes down and motions me to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"To Neverland of course"

I laugh at the Disney movie reference and notice the tension between us disappear.

"I'm serious though, where are we headed?"

"Were going towards the Room of Requirement. I figured you had a lot of questions for me so I thought we could go there."

We reach the room and Harry summons it. When we entered it, it provided us with a couch and tv with a rack of DVDs in them. I also notice a kitchen. We head towards the couch and sit down on it. As I was about to ask my questions, Aurora flashes in and goes to harry. She thrills a tune and makes a squawk noise.

"Yea well I kind of figured that would be the case. You can go ahead and hunt if you want. You deserve a break.

She thrills and flashes away

"How do you do that? It's as if you actually understand her."

"It's because I can. You see me and her have what you would call a familiar bond meaning that we were meant to be partners. We are able to talk mentally so when you hear her thrill or make quick squawks or barks that's her talking to me"

"ok that's pretty cool. What did she say."

"She was just telling me that she delivered the letters to the Department of magical law enforcement which is similar to the police and to your parents."

"Why my parents?"

"Well when you best friend is attacked by a 10-ft troll and almost loses her life, I felt it was my sworn duty to tell you parents that you were safe"

I give him a hug and thank him for doing that.

"Ok what questions do you have for me?"

"How did you summon the sword to you?"

"I honestly don't know. I remember wanting to stop it and then I remembered a cartoon I saw once when the main character cut a monster in half. I guess if I concentrate on wanting to use the sword it would come to me."

"Ok how did you turn into those animals?"

"ok have you been reading up on occlumency?" when I nodded my head he continued. "well when I first started out with it I met animals. It was a Gorilla, the hawk, a cheetah and a horse. They came to me and talked to me in my dreams saying that with practice I can become them. So, I practiced every day and here we are. I didn't want the teachers to know because I didn't want any more attention then what I just did. I'm thinking that it's some kind of transfiguration so I was going to ask McGonagall later on."

"ok I think that's all the questions I have for now. Thanks for sending the letter to my parents again. With all of the excitement I completely forgot to send them one."

(Harry's POV)

"No Problem at all. That's what friends are for. So, you want to watch a movie."

"Yea about that how is that even possible. I've read that technology doesn't work in magical areas."

I was going to answer her when all of a sudden, a book pops up into existence in between us with the title Magical Tech: How to make magic work with technology by RoR

"well I guess that's your answer."

"I wonder who this RoR is."

I think for a few seconds until I start to laugh.

"I think it stands for Room of Requirement."

"How is that possible though."

I'm about to answer when another book pops up. This one saying the creation of the room of requirement by Rowena Ravenclaw.

I look at Hermione and stifle a laugh when I see her doing a very good impression of a fish.

"well I'm going to go ahead and go to the great hall and eat lunch. If you come with me I promise we can return here so that we can read them to our hearts content."

She doesn't respond so I help her up and drag her towards the great hall while holding in a laugh.

(Dumbledor's POV)

As I sit upon my mighty throne, I watch my subjects congregate into the great hall for breakfast. Luckily, it's a Saturday so there isn't a lot of children here. As I continue to eat my nutritious meal, the doors open to reveal Cornelius and Amelia along with auror guards. The news must be important for the both of them to have arrived here. I stand and move around the table to meet them.

"Ah Cornelius it is good to see you, and Amelia to what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace our humble school?"

"Well Albus, it's has come to my attention that there has been an incident that requires some Aurors placed within your school for safety reasons."

"I assure you that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

"Oh really, is that why there was a 10-ft troll roaming the school and nearly killing a student?"

"How did you come to gain such information? The incident only happened last night."

"We had gotten an anonymous tip that one Harry James Potter killed the beast in order to save his Best friend named Hermione Jean Granger. We have come here to check on the following. "

She grabs a scroll and unravels it.

"We will talk with the following students that have been mentioned previously as well as the staff. We will also bring in a squad of curse breakers to check on the school's wards to make sure that they are up to standards and to add any additional wards. All of these have been approved by the school board as well as Cornelius here so if you don't mind I wish to speak with Mr. Potter as soon as possible."

This was supposed to be swept under the rug. Of course, the rumors have only started so I can only guess that it had to be someone at the actual event.

"Very well Amelia. Would you like to take residence in my office until we can find Mr. Potter?"

The doors open to reveal Harry getting hit in the shoulder by Mrs. Granger. However, the smiles they share suggests that they shared a joke amongst themselves. Ah young love, how it warms these tired bones.

"it appears as though they have arrived and yes that would be much appreciated."

Ah excellent, with the listening charms I keep in my office I can listen to their conversation.

(Harry's POV)

I had just finished telling her a joke I had come up with when Amelia comes up to me.

"Excuse me are you Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

"why yes, yes we are. And who might we be able to have the honor of speaking to?"

"Of course, where are my manners. I am Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical law and this man beside me is Minister Cornelius Fudge."

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. How can we help you today?"

"I have acquired the use of the headmaster's office as a means to speak with the both of you on the matters of yesterday."

"Of course, anything to help make this place safer. After you milady."

I offer Hermione my arm so that we can go. She blushes a slight pink but that smile can brighten any day. She grabs it and I lead her in between Madam Bones and the Auror guard. I notice Mad eye and Tonks there so that can help quite a bit with my plans for the future. We enter the office after several minutes of navigating the hallways. Madam bones conjures some chairs for us so that we may be comfortable during this meeting.

"Mrs. Granger if you would kindly step outside for a moment we would like to speak with Mr. Potter for a moment."

I see her worried so I grab her hand so that I can grab her attention.

"It's ok Hermione, I promise that everything will be ok."

She thanks me and heads out the door.

"Now Mr. Potter…"

"Madam Bones is it ok if we search the room for anything that might not belong first. Even though this is a school I have learned to never fully trust my surrounding's."

She seems shocked at first but does as requested. The others work as well and its Mad eye that finds a listening charm on the phoenix post.

"Good job potter. With a mind like that I might as well make you an honorary Auror."

"I'm sorry if I seem to be rude, but who are you?"

A lot of the aurors stiffen up when I talked like that but I didn't care. I looked at him dead in the eye as he measures me up.

"You got some brass one's potter. Don't change a thing about you. It's been a while when someone talked to me like that and didn't back down. Names Alastor Moody though most just call me Mad Eye.

"it a pleasure to meet you sir"

(Amelia's POV)

"Well now that the room has been checked let's get down to business. Please describe the events that had happened during this incident."

He closes his eyes and breathes for a moment. Poor boy, must still be in shock.

"I was sitting at my table eating at the feast when I overheard that my best friend was crying in the bathroom due to one of the Slytherin's insulting her. I left the hall in search for my friend for a few minutes when all of a sudden, I hear her scream. I ran as fast as I could and arrived to seeing the troll going through the wall. I checked to see if she was alright and then went towards the troll. I don't know how but the sword of Gryffindor appeared in my hands and I stood my ground. As the troll charged at me I remembered something I saw on a muggle show that I thought might work. I then focused on my magic and the intent that I wanted. I swung the sword upward into an arc and a wave of magic went towards the troll and straight through it. It stops for a moment and then splits in half."

Normally I can tell when someone is lying and I don't sense anything amiss. The only thing that caught my attention was that wave of magic hitting the troll. Either he lied about that or he doesn't quite believe that happened still so I will just store away that information.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, for that information. I think that will be all."

"Actually, Madam bone do you think you and Minister fudge can help me with something."

I look to the minister to see his reaction and all I see is curiosity.

"if it within my power then I can try."

He smiles for a bit and takes some papers out of his robes.

"I was wondering if you can tell me where I can find my Godfather. The goblins opened up my parents will and I have been trying to find him for a while. I was also wondering what a godfather ritual was."

Cornelius stand and speaks for the first time we arrive here.

"Why of course me boy I would be happy to help with that. As for that Ritual, it basically means that they can't harm you in any way possible otherwise it will instantly kill them. They would combust into ash and they wouldn't be able to harm you ever again. Now who is this lucky man."

He looks at the paper that he takes out and looks through it thoroughly.

"it says that its someone named Sirius Black."

The whole room pales in shock. Sirius black is Harrys godfather. That can't be possible.

"Mr. Potter may I see that for a moment."

"sure, I understand what most of it says but I was confused about what a secret keeper was or who Peter Pettigrew was."

All this information was too much. I started to cry for the first time in over 10 years.

(Harry's POV)

Ok I did not expect that. She wasn't supposed to cry. Why is she crying? Maybe I can cheer her up.

I turn my nose into one of an elephant and the ears of one as well. I blow my nose to get her attention and then I wiggle my ears like Dumbo did in his movie.

She looked up and shows a small smile I smile back and change back.

"Bloody Hell, you a metamorph?"

I look to who says that and see tonk's hair change color.

"I take it your one to."

She looks happy so I turn my attention back to madam bones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Why were you crying anyway?"

"Oh, he was supposed to marry me before he was sent to Azkaban."

Well that was a shock.

"ok where is that. Is it some kind of vacation Resort?"

"no, it's not. It's a wizard prison."

"oh, did he steal or something."

"no he was imprisoned for selling the dark lord the location of you parents. But now that this is here then it shouldn't have been possible to be there otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago"

"well what happened at his trial?"

The room stays quiet because there was never a trial in the first place.

"I don't think there was a trial in the first place."

"Well can we get him one?"

"Absolutely not, if we do that and he turns out innocent then the prophet would have the public wanting justice on our heads."

Of course, Cornelius would say that. He was always more concerned about his ratings then justice so I'll just have to play his game.

"Did you send him to that prison Minister fudge?" I ask him angry.

"well of course not, it was the minister before me."

"then I don't see a problem. If you have a public court session with me there then there shouldn't be a problem. If he turns out innocent then you would have righted a great wrong and reconnect a family that was supposed to have existed in the first place. If he is guilty then you can continue to make sure that justice is done correctly and that justice has been served for me. Either way it's a win win situation."

I can see that I was getting to him so I toss him a bone.

"I have also read up on major wizarding houses and notice that mine and my godfathers are very important. I can probably convince him to help support you."

That did the trick.

"An excellent idea me boy. I'll get that done as soon as possible. We can probably have It done during winter break for you to join us in the court room."

He goes to the floo and disappears in the fire. I pretend to be shocked and ask Amelia if he was suicidal since he just burned up into flames.

"No Mr. potter he Is most certainly not. That is what is called floo travel and Is a way of going to one fire place to another."

"oh ok. Should I go and show Hermione in now?"

"of course, Mr. potter. Also, if you ever decide to become an auror then my door will always be open."

"thanks madam."

I leave the room and head towards Hermione.

"Did you get that message I sent to you?"

"I kind of freaked out for a second hearing a voice in my head but then I calmed down when i realized it was you. I know what to tell them and how to say it. Don't worry about a thing."

"ok I'll see you later then. I'm going to go eat lunch since we haven't eaten yet."

I walk away and I can't help think that everything is going according to plan. I had no idea that Madam Bones was supposed to marry Sirius. Hopefully they can work that out amongst themselves. Ok next on the list. How am I supposed to get the map from the twins?


	8. Authors Notes

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize in advance but I'm taking a little break from this story to work on another one. I do apologize and I believe I will continue with this one around mid-July. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	9. Chapter 7 Maps, Mirrors, and Mystery

(Amelia's POV)

We all have a place in our lives that we consider hell on earth. For some men, it is a shopping mall where you have to help that special someone buy cloths. For others, it's the thought of abandonment or a certain fear that becomes reality. If you put every single fear and hell you can think of and put it together, it equals to half of what Azkaban is. Azkaban, it makes Arkham Asylum look like a 4-star hotel. Creatures that suck all the joy out of life always seem to be a joke of some kind, but here they do exist. They are called Dementors. Imagine death without the cloak, and scythe and add tar black skin to the bones and that is the general description of what it looks like. That is where we find Amelia bones at. Walking down towards the deepest part of Azkaban towards the man she fell in love with. Her mind running through all the possibilities going through her mind of what he must be like. Is he still sane from being down here for the last 10 years, or has he become insane and psychotic like Bellatrix Lestrange? She hears mumbling from the cell door so walks up to the door and opens the latch to hear what he's saying.

"Harry is safe … I am innocent … I love Ame … Harry is safe … I am innocent … I love Ame"

Tears start to pool from my eyes as I stand there listening to that simple chant. After all this time, he still loves me. I open the cell door and slowly walk to him so as to not startle him.

"Siri"

When I say his nickname, he freezes in place.

"Siri it's me Ame. I've come to take you home."

He starts to rock and shake his head fiercely.

"I'm not ready to go. Not yet. I have to wait until I see Harry. I want to see Ame again before I go on. Don't take me away yet."

I'm confused for just a moment until I realize what he means. He thinks that I'm death, ready to take him away from this hell.

"No Sirius, I literally came to take you home. Harry had the will read and asked us to find his godfather. He wants to see you. We know now it was Pettigrew that gave away the information. We're going to get you the trial, and then we can get married like we were supposed to"

He turns around and looks at me. I see the spark of mischief that filled his soul to the brim.

"So, my godson got me out. Well hopefully he has some marauder blood in him. How did he even meet you?"

"He contacted me when there was a troll that was lose in Hogwarts. Apparently, the school deemed him as champion and he had to kill it."

"WHAT! Amelia start from the beginning and tell me everything."

(My POV)

3 weeks later

Christmas break is almost here. I can't wait to go with Hermione to celebrate it with her. At least it won't be as hectic as it has been. Going through all of those adventures in as short as time as we have been I can honestly say that this break will be welcoming.

Flashback

 _I see Fred and George discussing something in the corner and can only assume that there planning something._

" _Hey Fred, George, can I talk to you guys for a sec."_

" _Why dear little harrykins. How can we be of service to you on such a glorious day such as this?"_

" _why dear brother, why are we talking in such a tone such as this"_

" _it's because he's the Boy-Who-Lived"_

" _Don't forget Slayer of troll's"_

" _Of course, how could I have forgotten."_

" _So how can- "_

" _We be of- "_

" _Assistance"_

 _While there doing that I look at them while they alternate from speaking._

" _Ok first that is really cool how you can do that although it is quite dizzying, and secondly do you know anyone called the marauders?"_

 _They freeze up and drag me to their dorm._

" _Where did you hear that name"_

" _My parents left me a will and mentioned that I was the son of prongs and that they were a part of a group called the marauders."_

 _They look at each other for a brief moment and nod. George pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to me._

" _Okay what is this?"_

" _That my dear friend is the key to our success."_

" _All you have to do is produce the key phrase and it will activate."_

" _Ok but what is the phrase?"_

" _Shall we brother"_

" _Indeed, we shall"_

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"_

 _The parchment morphs and changes into the map. Even though I saw it in the movies it was pretty amazing seeing it in real life._

" _When you want to deactivate it all you have to do is say the phrase mischief managed like so"_

" _thanks, but why are you giving this to me?"_

" _Well this belonged to the marauders and since you're the son of prongs, we felt that it should belong to you."_

" _thanks guys I will pay you back somehow. I promise"_

Flashback end

That was a pretty good experience. Of course, there was that time me and Hermione saw the Mirror of Erised. That was a pretty good experience.

Flashback

" _Harry, I think were lost."_

" _What makes you say that."_

" _Well were supposed to be at the green houses and yet were near the library."_

" _Oh, I know that. I did this on purpose."_

" _HARRY why would you DO That?"_

" _Because I saw something that will change your life either for the better or the worst."_

 _I lead her into the room where the mirror is standing tall and proud. Even though I know its spelled backwards I still can't figure out what it says._

" _When I saw this mirror, I thought it was just a simple mirror, but when I looked at it I saw my parents standing beside me. I turned around and saw they weren't there. Then when I looked back I saw you there as well. I thought it showed the past but I didn't know you before the train ride. So, I thought I would show you it and see what's up."_

 _I turn to her and notice the blush that is blazing across her face. She must have realized what the inscription says if she was blushing that much. Luckily, I'm an amazing actor and easily pull a confused look with a mix of concern._

" _Hermione are you okay. Do you have a fever or something?"_

" _n-no I just want to see if I can have a turn looking at it."_

" _Ok I'll wait outside, but try and hurry. If we take the shortcut I found we can still make it to herbology."_

 _I leave the room just as Hermione looks at the mirror and think that this was a major success._

Flashback ends

And now were back to reality where I just finished dinner and Malfoy just came up to us.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Potter and the Mud- "

He obviously stopped talking because I had punched him in the face.

"Shut up Malfoy, just shut up and walk away."

"How dare you. I challenge you to a wizard's duel. Tonight, at midnight near the trophy room."

"You're on Malfoy."

I leave with Hermione trailing behind me as we walk to the RoR.

"Harry why did you do that. You know that he did that to get you in trouble."

"Of course, I do, but he doesn't realize what he did."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Hermione, he was just about to call you that disgusting name and I do not let anyone insult my best friend. I read a book about wizard custom that if a duel is set and the challenger forfeits, the winner gets what the other has specified. I know that it's a trap but if I don't go then I can become a slave to him or something. And the magic that bind it from the duel will force it."

She takes a while to process this information. I can see the gears that rotate within her mind.

"Ok then but I'm coming with you."

"… alright fine. I'll take the map that I got from the twins just in case."

"What map?"

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you about that. Well I saw them discussing something- "

(One discussion and 2 hours later)

(Hermione's POV)

"So, what happens if he doesn't show up"

"If he doesn't show up, then I win the duel by default. Winning a duel means that magic itself testifies the arrangement. So, say for example I had bet 100 galleons if I won. If he won the duel, then that is all that I would have lost. However, since there was no reward, magic automatically makes it an all or nothing match. So, if I win, I get his title, his money, his land, Everything. Even his name. I would never do that personally but I will write a letter to his father letting him know just what his son has done. That way Malfoy won't have to ever bother us again if he doesn't want all of his stuff gone."

I look at him with a mixture of fear and awe. He may not be as smart as I am academically speaking, but the way that he's planned all of this is mind boggling. The confidence that he shows is both fascinating and incredibly sexy.

I shake my head of those thoughts. " _Why am I thinking these things? I'm only 12 years old. I should not be having these thoughts about him. So, what if he's kind and caring. So, what if he looks like an Olympian god with muscles that looked to be carved out of marble. So, what if I want to just Ki - "I_ shake my head again while my face burns. Luckily, he doesn't appear to be concentrating on me.

"ok so its twelve now and Malfoy hasn't showed up. That means I win by default. Let's head back towards- "

Harry looks down on the floor and pales. I look down as well and see Mrs. Norris looking straight at us.

"quick follow me."

He takes off the cloak and grabs my hand. We run thru the school and avoid any ghosts and filch. We come across a door and it appears locked.

"Allow me. _**Alohomora**_ "

The door unlocks and we step inside as we wait until Filch passes by.

"Ok, I think we lost them. Were safe."

"Hermione, stay very quiet and slowly open the door."

I turn around to ask him why when I see what he meant. A giant 3 headed Cerberus, sleeping very peacefully. I'm about to scream, but then Harry covers my mouth. He motions me to follow him out of the door and I do. We run as fast as our leg could carry us until we reach the common room.

"What in the word is a Cerberus doing inside a school made for children."

"I don't know "Mione" but it looked to be guarding something."

(My POV)

I turn around to look at her and she looks at me in a way that I can't describe.

"What? Is there something on me?"

"You called me Mione"

I instantly realized what I did. I'm such an idiot. That doesn't happen till third year.

"sorry about that. I won't call you that again. I promise."

"no no its ok. I actually kind of like it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Alright then, I think we should ask Hagrid about the Cerberus. He's been in the forest a lot and he might know more about the magical creatures."

"sounds like a good idea but when should we ask him?"

I think for a moment about what happens in the books and movies including what's already been changed. "we should ask him in about a week after the Quidditch game. It will give us some time to think about what to ask him and to process this little adventure."

"Alright then, I should head up to bed before we get into trouble or worse expelled."

"Ok, Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry"

(1 week later)

The crowd cheers and hollers throughout the stadium. My hands filled with sweat sue to the anticipation of playing one of these sports. I never actually planned to play this game but plans change somewhat. I guess that I really can't change everything.

Flashback

 _I watched as Neville and Hermione nervously grab their brooms. So, I decided to go in-between them so I can help them out._

" _Are you guys alright?"_

" _not really, I'm completely terrified of heights._

" _And I'm not that comfortable with their only being a stick between me and the ground if I fall off."_

" _Well I can only give you some advice that helped me somewhat. Think of the broom as a horse. They can sense that your nervous so they will be jittery. If you're afraid of heights. Then just stay close to the ground like a foot or two. As for your case Hermione, just stay close to the ground as well until you get a bit more comfortable."_

" _Thanks, that kind of helps a bit"_

" _No Problem, now if you excuse me I'm going to fly like mad."_

 _I fly towards the sky and reach the maximum height with this worn out broom and purposefully start to fall. I remember the tricks that was made in the movie Treasure Planet and did a series of flips and tricks as best as I could. The ground approaches closer and closer until there is only about 50 feet left in which case I level out the broom and will it to fly up to its max speed which made it seem as if I was one of those U.S. Airforce jets. The thrill and exhilaration was astounding as I stopped to take a little break only to realize everyone watching me including Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall. I sheepishly scratch my head in embarrassment while McGonagall has me follow her to go and meet Oliver Wood."_

End Flashback

"Felling nervous Potter"

"Definitely, but my excitement outweighs it."

"well that's good. Just remember to focus on the snitch and well win this."

"ok I can do that."

The doors open up and I race around the pitch until the game starts, I see Hermione and Neville so I fly towards them.

"hey guys how are the seats."

"there really good, although it could have some kind of cushioning. How are you feeling?"

"terrified, but my excitement is outweighing it at the moment."

"Well good luck mate. Try and catch it fast."

"Thanks Neville, I'll try and hurry."

I fly towards the center as the game starts, the balls have been released including the snitch. Now the original harry potter took his eyes off of the snitch at the beginning of the match, but I focused on it still and with my falcon eyes it never left my sight. The game begins and I slowly circle around the pitch until I was close enough to catch the snitch while the opponent is on the other side. I put the broom at max speed and zoomed towards it. I grab it in the air and show the crowd that I got it. Now that the games over I can talk to Hagrid bout the Cerberus and try to get info about the philosopher's stone.


	10. Chapter 10

This story is on Pause until further notice. If you are reading this please continue your support towards me by reading my other works. I am currently focused on the RWBY story Multiverse Extravaganza. If you are waiting for a story, that one will have the most updates.

Thanks again for your support on my stories.

Sincerely,

Oberon1211


End file.
